M3 Mac Taylor: Outlaw?
by miss37
Summary: Sequel to "Old Cases Die Hard". Mac is captured by a woman who has big plans for him...but her plans will put Mac on the other side of the law. Will her plans work? Can Mac resist? Can the others find him or prove that he is innocent?
1. Chapter 1

Jo Danville walked into the lab the next morning feeling happy but she was a little puzzled when she saw that Mac Taylor was not in his office. She and he had a wonderful date the night before. She went on down the hall and put her stuff into her office and then went into the lab but Mac was not in there either. Jo walked over to Lindsey. "Have you seen Mac this morning?" Jo asked.

"No," Lindsey answered.

"Any cases come in this morning?"

"One. Danny is there. Maybe that's where Mac is too."

"Maybe." Jo headed to her office taking her phone out as she went. She tried to call Mac, but did not get an answer. She thought he might be busy.

Mac woke up feeling like his head was incredibly big. He stared up at the ceiling which was brown and looked like just a plank ceiling. He tried to take a deep breath but it seemed hard to do. He looked around him and realized he was tied to a…table. He pulled at his hands which were bound tight and his arms were stretched out as well as his legs. He looked around him and he thought it looked like a torture chamber. How did he get here? He thought a moment and remembered the woman he had met in the parking garage. She had sprayed him with something. He could not move…the ropes were holding tight and his arms and legs were stretched to their full length. He wondered who that woman was who had sprayed him but he figured he would find out soon.

Mac was starting to feel uncomfortable when he heard a loud metallic squeak. He realized someone was opening the heavy door that led into the room. The woman he had met in the parking garage came into the room. "Good morning," she said. "Are you comfortable?"

Mac frowned. "What do you want?" he asked.

"Oh, that's just like a detective…always wants to get right to the point."

"Why beat around the bush?"

The woman walked over to him. "Like I said before, I'm Melinda Hawkins. Don't you remember me?"

Mac frowned. He thought he would have remembered it if he had seen this woman before. "Why don't you just refresh my memory?" he asked.

"Oh, alright. If you want to play dumb, I guess I'll humor you." Melinda sat down on the side of the table that Mac was lying on. She had long light blond hair and big blue eyes that looked heavy-lidded. Although she looked pretty young, Mac could tell she was older than her face let on. "You and I met about two years ago but I wasn't in one of your investigations. You might not even call it a meeting…I was just an observer at a crime scene and I saw you and I just knew you would be a perfect specimen for my experiment."

"Experiment? What do you mean?"

"Well, look around you."

Mac stared at her a moment. "What are you going to do? Open a human torture chamber?"

"Of course not. Don't be silly. This is just where I'm keeping you until I am ready for you."

Mac frowned. "Why don't you just tell me what you're getting at?"

Melinda stood up. She was wearing a short dress and Mac thought she looked very snooty in a way. He thought she must be a bored, rich woman who decided to try and entertain herself. "I'm a chemist," she said. "I make perfumes." Melinda looked at him. "Maybe you've seen some of my perfumes…might have even bought some."

"I don't normally buy perfume," Mac said.

"Oh that's right…you're not married, but I saw you with your girlfriend."

Mac just lay there and did not say anything to that statement. Melinda looked at him. "I've been observing you for quite a while…ever since I saw you."

"Why?" Mac asked.

"Just trying to learn your habits." Melinda smiled. "You're quite a lonely man…or at least it looks that way from here."

"That is none of your business."

"I made it my business. Someone like you is a perfect specimen for my new hypnosis technique. No one will know that you're not doing it on your own. And besides that, I'll bet you'll be quite clever at what I want you to do and you'll make me rich at the same time."

Mac frowned and stared at her a moment. "Are you serious?" he asked.

"I sure am."

"And just what do you think you're going to make me do?"

"Anything I want. Wouldn't you love to be able to have anything or anyone you want?"

Mac could hardly believe she was serious. "Why me?" he asked.

"Because you have a reputation for being such a stubborn man. If I can tame you, I can tame about anyone."

"You're not going to make me do anything!" Mac declared. "You're crazy!"

"People always think geniuses are crazy." Melinda looked at him. "But I got you here, didn't I?"

"And you think you're a genius because you kidnapped me in a garage?"

"Well, it wasn't easy to figure out a plan to capture you. And besides that, I didn't know if it would work anyway. You're quite a clever man and I was just hoping that you wouldn't get suspicious before I could get you where I wanted you."

Mac stared at her a moment. He realized that she was very serious. "You can't do this," he said. "You can't make people do what you want them to do."

"Oh, I think I can." Melinda walked over to him. "Maybe we'll even be able to give each other a little pleasure."

Mac glared at her. "You're crazy!"

Melinda smiled a seductive smile at him. "Just for that, I'll throw that in to make you eat those words."

Mac pulled at the ropes that were holding him. "Let me go!" he demanded. "You can't do this!"

"Can't I?" Melinda asked. "Who's going to stop me?"

Mac was starting to get upset. He pulled on the ropes again. "Let me go!"

"You might as well relax. You won't get out of here and this thing doesn't let go."

Mac watched as Melinda walked to the door of the room. She looked at him. "I'll be back later," she said. "Then we'll begin our experiment." She smiled at him and went on out the door.

Mac heard the heavy lock turn on the door again locking him in. He pulled at the ropes but they were not nylon ropes, they were those old type ropes that seemed to get tighter the more someone struggled. Anyway, it certainly did not loosen up. Mac looked at the ceiling wondering how he could get out of this situation. He thought Jo and the others would never find him. How would they know where to look? They were a great team and very intelligent but it would probably seem like he vanished into thin air. He could not help but wonder what this woman intended to make him do. He looked around him to see if he could find anything that would help him get loose from this table.

Mac noticed a cane standing beside the wall not far from the table he was on but he could not reach it. He was tied tight so that he could not move at all. He looked at the mechanism that tightened the ropes on the table. It had a wheel with notches that caught every time the wheel was turned. It would not let go unless that notch was released. He knew there was no way that he could release it. It was not called a torture rack for nothing. It certainly was not made so the victim could get away. Mac felt hopeless. He could not move and he could not see any way that he could get out of this. He supposed he would have to figure a way to get away when she came to do her "experiment". That word made Mac's skin crawl. He did not want to be part of her experiment.

Mac lay there until he started to get hungry and he had to go to the bathroom too. He had not been since he got here. "Hey!" he yelled. "Hey! Can't a person go to the bathroom around here?" He listened but did not hear anything. "Hey!"

Mac blew out a long breath. He wished someone would come in here to see about him…

Just when Mac thought he could not stand it anymore, he heard that loud squeak again. Melinda came into the room along with two men who looked like the spent a lot of time at the gym. "Can I please go to the bathroom?" Mac asked.

"Of course," Melinda answered. "I want you to be comfortable." She looked at her two bodyguards. "Get him loose."

One of the men walked over to the lever that controlled the torture rack and the wheel turned loose. Mac had never been so relieved. His arms and shoulders ached as he brought his arms down from above his head. "Get him into the bathroom," Melinda said.

One of the men took the ropes off Mac's arms and legs and then rushed him into the bathroom. Mac looked around him but he did not see any way that he could get out of this situation at the moment. He was glad to go to the bathroom. That was a relief. He washed his hands as he looked at the window but there were steel bars on the outside of the window. He wondered if that opened but he figured it would be secured since he was a prisoner here.

When Mac was done in the bathroom, he went back out although he did not want to. The guy who was waiting for him grabbed him and pushed him back over to the torture rack. Mac thought they would put him back on it but instead they took him over to a chair that looked a lot like a dentist's chair. One of the bodyguards shoved Mac into the chair and they strapped his legs to the chair. Melinda moved a tray around in front of Mac. "I'll be back in a minute with your dinner," she said and left the room.

Mac looked at his two guards. He knew if he tried to get away, he would have trouble getting away from them. He was a good fighter but these guys were big. "How much does she pay you?" he asked.

They just stood there and stared at Mac. He frowned and looked around them. "Must be an exciting life you guys have," he said. "And such cheerful surroundings." Mac looked at them but neither of them showed any sign of paying him a bit of attention. "I bet when you were kids, you would have never thought you would grow up to be puppets."

One of the bodyguards looked at Mac. "Shut up," he said.

"Ah, so you can hear me," Mac said. "What? Did I strike a nerve?"

Just then, Melinda came back in with a tray of food. She set the tray on the table on the chair. "Bon appétit," she said.

Mac looked at the food and then at Melinda. "So, what kind of drug do you have in this?" he asked.

"Oh, none," Melinda said. "When I drug you, you'll know it."

Mac frowned. That did not make him feel any better. He was very hungry. He looked at the food and then at the other three. "Are you going to just stand there and stare at me?" he asked.

"Are you ashamed to eat in front of someone?" Melinda asked.

"I don't like to be stared at."

"Well, I suppose we can sit over there and wait."

Melinda and the two bodyguards went over to a bench and sat down. Mac frowned at them for a moment but then he started to eat. "Are you in love with your co-worker?" Melinda asked.

Mac looked at her. "That is none of your business," he said.

"Oooh, well, when you're so hostile, that makes me think I must be close to the truth."

Mac took a bite of the chicken on the plate. He would just eat and try to avoid any conversation with this woman. He did not want to talk to her. He just wanted to figure out how to get out of here…


	2. Chapter 2

Mac hated it because they were just sitting there watching him eat. They seemed to be enjoying it. He finally finished eating and then pushed the tray away. He wondered if they were going to do him that way with every meal. He folded his arms. There was no way he could get away right now because his legs were securely braced to the chair he was sitting in.

Melinda came over to him. "I hope you enjoyed that meal," she said.

Mac frowned. "It was good," he said. "How long do you think you can keep me in here?"

"I won't have to keep you in here much longer, Honey."

Mac watched as they started preparing for something. They removed the tray from the chair and then strapped his arms down to the chair, although they did not have an easy time of it. "NO!" he yelled.

"Stop resisting!" Melinda said. "I don't want you bruised."

Mac resisted with all his might but they strapped his wrists to the chair anyway. "Stop!" Mac yelled. "You can't do this to me!"

"Yes I can."

They put a strap around Mac's chest that held him fast to the chair and then one around his waist. He had never been in such a position that he could not move at all. "Stop!" he yelled again. "You won't get away with this!"

"Yes I will and you'll take all the blame."

Mac was starting to panic as they even strapped his head to the chair. Then he saw Melinda getting an IV ready for his arm. "NO!" he yelled but struggle as he might, he could not move. He felt totally trapped. "Please!" he yelled as he saw her coming toward him with the IV syringe.

Mac tried to struggle but he was at their mercy. He yelled as he felt the needle go into his arm. "You have such wonderful veins," Melinda said. "I don't even need a tourniquet."

Mac stared at the ceiling as he felt her hooking that IV up to the IV bag that was hanging on the chair now. Then he felt something cold going into his arm. What would it do to him? He could do nothing but wait to see. He did not have to wait long, however. He started to feel totally relaxed and like he was dreaming. Then he heard someone say, "Mac Taylor, do you hear me?"

Mac stared at the wall. "Yes," he said…or he thought he said it.

"Good."

Melinda smiled as she knew Mac was in a hypnotic state now. She had wanted him to be her first subject because she knew if she could get him under her control, she could get about anyone. Of course, she had experimented on others and they had been less than perfect specimens. She knew that scientific discoveries always had casualties.

When Jo found out that Mac was not at the crime scene with Danny, she was really wondering where he was. "You mean he was not there at all?" she asked.

"No," Danny replied. "I was wondering where he was myself. I had to process the whole scene alone until Sheldon showed up."

"Are you saying that Mac is missing?" Sheldon asked.

"Well, either that or he's dead or lazy," Jo replied.

Danny and Sheldon looked at each other and then back at Jo. "So what happened last night?" Danny asked.

"I left around Midnight, I guess," Jo said. "He was standing there in the parking garage when I left."

"Was there anyone else around?"

Jo thought a moment. "Yes, I remember seeing a blond woman over at a car not too far from where we were."

"That was all?"

"Yes. I didn't see anyone else."

"Why don't you go to his apartment and make sure he's not there?" Sheldon asked.

"I will," Jo replied. She went to her office and got her purse and went down to her car. She went to Mac's apartment building and parked in the parking garage. She did not see anything around there. She went up to Mac's apartment and knocked on the door. Of course, there was no answer. "Mac!" she called. "Mac!"

Jo was worried now. She went to the landlord and told him to come and open the door. He opened the door and Jo went in. "Mac?" she called. "Mac!" She walked through the apartment and then she knew there must be something wrong. She went back to the landlord. "Did you see Mac last night after I left?"

"I was asleep," the landlord replied. "I don't usually stay up that late."

"You didn't see him this morning?"

"No."

Jo locked the door and closed it and then she went back down to her car. She called Don when she got in the car…

"Flack," Don answered.

"Don, Mac is not at his apartment, and his car is here too," Jo said.

Don scowled. "You think something happened to him?"

"What other explanation could there be? Something had to happen to him after I left last night."

"You think the landlord will let us see the security tapes?"

"I'm going to find out." Jo got out of her car. "See if there are any reports of anything."

"I'll check."

Jo went back up to the landlord and told him that they needed to see the security tapes for the parking garage. The landlord stared at her a moment. "Sure," he said. He closed his apartment door and they went down to the security room.

The security guard showed them the tape from the night before. They saw Mac and Jo come out into the garage and watched Jo drive away. Then they saw Mac start to go to the elevator and then he looked around as though someone were talking to him. "Is there another angle to this?" Jo asked as she watched Mac walk out of view of the camera.

The security guard changed cameras to see what the other one got. The camera picked up Mac walking but then it went to static. "Hey, what happened?" Jo asked.

The security guard shook his head. "I don't know. I didn't get any notification that something was wrong with the camera."

"It had to have been planned that way. What about the other cameras?"

"There wouldn't be any other cameras that would pick this up."

Jo felt helpless. "Obviously something happened to him in that garage," she declared. She got her phone and called Don and told him.

Don was shocked for a moment. "So there's nothing?" he asked.

"Nothing. The camera goes out just as it's about to pick up what happened."

"Bring that tape in so Adam can look at it."

"I will."

Don put his phone away. He put an APB out on Mac and then went up to the lab. Danny met him at the door of the lab. "Anything from Jo?" Danny asked.

"One of the security tapes from the apartment building garage is messed up," Don said. "Sounds like sabotage to me. They think Mac may have gotten into some trouble."

"Like what kind of trouble?"

"I wish I knew."

Lindsey walked up just then. "Did you say that Mac is in trouble?" she asked.

"Looks like it," Don replied.

When Jo arrived with the tapes, they all watched them. "Who's the blond woman?" Adam asked as he stopped the film on the one moment when the woman was captured as she walked by the camera earlier.

"That's what I would like to know," Jo said. "Maybe she has something to do with this. That is definitely the woman I saw."

Adam zoomed in on the picture of the blond woman. "I don't think I've ever seen her," he said.

Don looked at the picture. "She doesn't look familiar," he said.

"Looks like she likes fancy clothes," Lindsey pointed out.

"Maybe she is a rich woman looking for some entertainment," Danny suggested.

Jo looked at him. "Why would she want Mac for that?" she asked.

"How should I know?"

Jo folded her arms. "What can we do to help him? How do we find him?"

"Our first step is to figure out who this woman is that you saw in the garage," Don said. "If we can figure out who she is, we might figure out what happened to Mac. Maybe she saw something."

"Let's go check with the landlord and see if he knows her," Danny said.

"I think anyone would notice that woman there."

"Me too."


	3. Chapter 3

It was morning when he woke up; he could see that sunlight was coming through the window. It had been a long night…or had it? He was not sure. He felt like he was not himself today but he supposed that was because of the situation he had been through. He had just come back from a trip to Brazil. He remembered the trip well. It had been a lot of fun but it had also been a little hot. He turned over on his side and sat up on the side of the bed. He hoped Melinda did not have another mission for him today because he wanted to get some rest. He felt drained after that trip…which was not exactly a luxury trip, but business.

Mac Taylor went into the bathroom and took a shower. The hot water felt good as he relaxed even more. He was hungry. He figured it must be from all that trouble he ran into down in Brazil. He had trekked through some jungle down there and had run into some large ants but he had survived. He had only been there a week but it had seemed like forever. He was glad to get back home. He had been working for Melinda for three years although he had a long history of operating above the law.

When Mac was done with his shower, he got dressed and went down to the kitchen where the cook was fixing breakfast. Mac wondered where Melinda was. He figured she was sitting out on the patio sunbathing. She usually was this time of morning. Mac got a cup of coffee and walked out to the patio and found Melinda sitting at the patio table but she was wearing a white bikini.

Mac walked over to the table. "Morning," he said.

"Morning," Melinda replied. "How did you sleep?"

"Good." Mac sat down at the table. "It was a quite a trip."

Melinda smiled. "I'm anxious to hear about it." She looked out across the yard with a smug smile.

"Good to be back in the U.S. though."

"Oh, absolutely."

Mac sipped his coffee. "So, what devious plans do you have for me next?" he asked.

"Something extraordinary."

"I hope I can get some rest first."

"This project won't be for three more days. That should give you plenty of time to rest."

Mac leaned on the table. "So, what's the mission about?" he asked.

Melinda set her cup of coffee on the table. "There's a very expensive set of diamonds coming in this weekend…and I want it," she said.

Mac smiled and looked at her. "And I assume you don't want to get it the legal way?" he asked.

"I never pay for anything that should be mine in the first place. And I certainly don't think a museum is any place for jewels."

"So, where is this shipment coming in?"

"It will be arriving at the airport under high security but before it goes on display at the museum, they will be kept in a safe at a certain home."

"And you want me to take advantage of that."

"Of course. No one deserves those jewels who wants to put them in a museum."

Mac leaned back in his chair. "You can always keep me busy, can't you?" he asked.

"As clever as you are, I have to keep you busy."

Mac smiled. "As beautiful as you are, I don't mind you keeping me busy."

"Ooh, we're being charming this morning. You didn't find any ladies while you were in Brazil?"

"None as beautiful as you, I guarantee."

"Are you trying to flatter me to get more time off?" Melinda asked.

"Well, the more time I have to spend around here, the more time I have to try and break down your defenses," Mac said.

"I might just tear them down myself."

Just then, one of Melinda's bodyguards came out and whispered something in her ear. "Thank you, Tony," she said and kissed him. She looked at Mac.

"I'm jealous," Mac said.

Melinda smiled. "The jewels are on schedule," she said. "They've been moved to their departure point."

"Just a little closer to you."

Melinda stood up. "I think I'll go for a dip," she said. "Won't you join me?"

Mac smiled. "I'm not dressed for the occasion."

"Who says you have to be dressed?"

Jo was sitting in her office wondering where Mac had disappeared to. The landlord had not known who that blond woman was. That had been three days ago. There was no trace of Mac and no one had seen him anywhere. It was as though he had fallen off the face of the earth. Jo frowned as she leaned back in her chair. She could not concentrate on her work because she was afraid Mac was dead even though there was no sign of that.

Don had gotten every police precinct in New York involved in the search. They all had a picture of Mac and knew that he was missing. However, no one had seen him. Don wondered what had happened but he figured that woman in the garage had something to do with it.

Danny came down to Don's desk. "What do we do?" Danny asked.

"I don't know," Don replied. "I've already talked to every snitch in town and everyone I know who might know anything about anything…nothing."

Danny sighed as he leaned on Don's desk. "Same here." He folded his arms. "Adam has been trying to find anything he can about that woman but he hasn't found anything."

"Someone like that has to have a high profile. We're just looking in the wrong places."

"Right but where is the right place?"

Don shook his head. "If somebody who knows her or who has done business with her before would come forward and let us know."

"Yeah, but what if she is less than honest? They might not want to come forward."

"That's what I was thinking. What would someone like that want with Mac?"

"What 'could' they want besides to get rid of him?"

Don and Danny were silent for a few moments. They did not want to think of Mac being dead but they did not have much hope that he was still alive. He had been missing for three days. They knew something had happened because Mac would never run off like that. There was no other explanation besides that he had been kidnapped…and who knows what else?

Mac was lying on his bed again now. He sighed as he relaxed. He would have another job to do in about two more days. He enjoyed doing those jobs though. The rewards were good. He had more money than he could ever spend and he lived here in this mansion and had servants. There was only one thing he did not have…he and Melinda flirted with each other a lot but they had never been lovers. She was attractive, although he knew she was older than him. He did not know how much but he did not think it mattered much.

Mac fell asleep while he thought. He dreamed of a woman that he thought he knew. She had long, brown hair, green eyes and a beautiful smile. He sat straight up in bed as he woke up. What had he been dreaming? He could not remember what he had been dreaming about. He rubbed his face and tried to remember what he had been dreaming about but it would not come to him. He felt like he knew that woman in his dream. He figured she must be someone from a long time ago…but if she was, why was it so hard to remember her. He was sure he had been dreaming about a woman. He fell back on the bed and tried to relax again but he was sweating now.

Mac got up and went down to the kitchen. As he was about to go in there to get a bottle of water, he heard Melinda talking to someone and she sounded upset. He went over to her office door and knocked. Soon, Melinda came to the door. "Anything wrong?" he asked.

Melinda smiled, trying to cover up whatever was wrong. "Nothing major, Darling," she said.

"I think I'll go for a walk after I get a bottle of water."

"Whatever you like."

Mac walked away from the office and Melinda closed the door. She glared at Thomas, one of her other associates. "We have to get this quieted down!" she declared. "You assured me that no one would see me there! If they find out who I am, they're going to come asking questions!"

"The camera wasn't supposed to have an angle where it would get you!" Thomas replied. "If we had sabotaged more than one camera, it would have gotten attention."

Melinda folded her arms. "This has to be fixed," she said.

Thomas walked over to her. "I see you've picked up another stray while I was away," he said.

"He'll be a great asset to us."

"Did he come willingly or did you influence him?"

"Well, everybody has to have a little inspiration sometimes," Melinda said as she rubbed her hands up his chest. "I've missed you."

"Really? Are you sure that guy out there hasn't been keeping you company?"

Melinda gave him a seductive look. "Why would I need him for that?"

"So, what do you need him for?"

"He's going to get my jewels for me and if he gets caught, well, he'll be loyal and take the fall…and besides that, no one will believe it was him who did it until they hear his messed up psyche."

"You're an evil woman."

"I'll show you how evil I can be."

Mac walked out the back door of the house and walked out to the forest behind the house. There was a small brook that ran through the forest so he sat down on a rock beside it. He thought of the task that Melinda had for him to do. He thought maybe she would reward him in some other way, but he thought she and Thomas had something going together that was more than just business partners. Well, that was okay. He had always been alone anyway. He supposed it was better that way in his line of work…he did not have anyone to explain anything to. He did not feel like that was how he wanted it to be. Perhaps he would retire one day and find someone to share his life with…if he could avoid prison or death.

Mac wondered what Melinda had been so upset about. He was not allowed to watch any news or anything…or at least that was what he assumed since there were no TV's in the house. He would not know if there was a manhunt out for him…but he was sure Melinda kept up with all that. She did not want her plans foiled and he knew how badly she wanted those jewels.

When Mac got back to the house, Thomas was sitting outside sipping a glass of wine. "Have a seat," he said. "You must be Mac Taylor."

Mac sat down at the table. "Yes, I am."

"Thomas Narone."

Mac shook his hand. "So, what was Melinda so upset about?" he asked.

"Nothing that concerns you."

"Why not? I work for this outfit now."

"That doesn't mean that everything is for you to know…as in, a 'need to know' basis…and you don't need to know."

Mac frowned. "Fine then. Why aren't there any TV's in the house? I would like to watch some TV."

"We don't need TV. It clouds the mind. You need a clear mind to work."

Mac leaned back in the chair. He got the impression that Thomas did not like him very much. "So, where have you been?" he asked.

"I've been to Asia." Thomas leaned on the table. "You get something clear…Melinda is mine and you better keep your mitts off her."

Mac stared at him and moment and then leaned on the table. "Why don't you just let her decide who she wants?"

"You touch her and I'll kill you. How do you like that?"

"You might find that hard to do."

"You're not match for me. I don't know what Melinda sees in you."

"You might find out sometime."

"Oh, I'm sure I will. I can already see that you and I are not going to get along because of your flirtatious ways."

"MY flirtatious ways?" Mac asked. "Have you ever seen hers?"

"Like I said, you keep your hands off her or I will kill you."

"Don't worry. I don't need her."

"You must need something or you wouldn't be living here."

"It's a job."

Mac stood up and stared at Thomas as he put his shades on. "Another thing," Mac said. "I don't like being threatened."

Thomas stood up. He was slightly taller than Mac. "I don't like some guy stepping on my territory either," he said.

Mac just glared at him and walked back to the house. He figured he would have to go a few rounds with that guy but he was ready for that…


	4. Chapter 4

**Please send me reviews. I like to know what everyone thinks of the story! It makes it more fun when I get reviews. I think this story has a lot more to it. What will Mac get into next? Miss37**

Saturday came pretty fast. Mac got up that morning knowing what he would be doing that night. He put on a light blue tank top and shorts and went downstairs. When he walked into the kitchen, Thomas was in there. They exchanged spiteful looks and Mac went to the refrigerator. He poured himself a glass of orange juice and then went outside. Of course, Melinda was out there already. Mac sat down at the table. "Morning," he said. He looked toward the house to see Thomas standing in the doorway with a look of hate on his face.

"Morning," Melinda replied. "Are you ready for tonight?"

"Of course. I'm always ready."

"You are. That's what I love about you."

"Love? I think you love Thomas and he has informed me that you are his and I better keep my distance."

Melinda smiled. "He's just jealous. What's wrong with that?"

Mac leaned back in the chair as the maid brought their breakfast out. When she was gone, he looked at Melinda. "He says he'll kill me if I touch you," he said. "If he tries that, I'm afraid I'll have to retaliate."

"Now we don't need to be fighting among ourselves." Melinda's diamond ring sparkled in the sun as she reached for her glass.

"Why do you want those diamonds so bad?" Mac asked.

"Because I like diamonds. They're beautiful and I just love to look at them. Besides that, they're worth a lot of money."

"I think I can get in that place and get out before anyone sees me. I've been studying the security map you gave me. They will have it guarded but there are a few holes."

"And you're just the one to squeeze through one of those holes?"

"I can be pretty slippery."

"Like butter."

Mac smiled and took a bite of his food. "So, why can't I watch TV?"

Melinda looked at him. "What do you need TV for?" she asked.

"Well, it gets kinda boring around here with no entertainment."

"You can bring as much entertainment home as you want."

Mac looked at her. "So you think I need female entertainment?" he asked.

"It makes things a lot less boring."

"Probably would."

Adam came running into Jo's office. He was so excited he was stuttering. "I…I…I think I found something!" he exclaimed.

"Calm down," Jo said but she stood up. "What do you have?"

"Okay," Adam said trying to get his breath back. "I finally got a clear enough picture from the video…and that wasn't easy. You can't imagine how hard it is to get those pixels to…"

"Adam, I don't want to hear that. I want to know what you found."

"I finally found a match! I've looked through several database and well, then I remembered that you guys were talking about that she likes fancy clothes which is probably the same as 'expensive' clothes so I figured then that she must be a rich lady so I started looking through the 'richest people in New York' ad and I found this…"

Adam gave Jo a printout with the picture of a blond woman who definitely resembled the one they had seen in the parking garage. "Melinda Holmes," Jo said. She stared at the picture a moment. "That is definitely her. You don't see many people with their hair fixed like that these days." She looked at Adam. "Do you have an address on her?"

"Sure," Adam replied. He looked at Jo. "She actually lives in a castle."

Jo put her hand on her hip. "A castle?"

"Yes, an actual castle. There aren't that many left in New York, but she owns one of them." Adam showed Jo a picture of the castle. "Amazing isn't it? I thought only queens lived in castles."

"Maybe she thinks she's a queen…question is, what was she doing in the parking garage at Mac's apartment building."

Just then, Don walked in. "What's going on?" he asked.

Jo showed him the printout. "I would like to know what she was doing in that parking garage," she said.

"Why don't we go ask her?" Don asked.

"I would love to. I have never seen an actual castle."

"Me neither." Don straightened his tie. "Do I look okay to visit a castle?"

"You look good to me."

They went into the lab and told Danny and Lindsey what happened. "I'm going too," Danny declared as he took off his lab coat.

"You're not leaving me here," Lindsey said.

"That evidence there needs to be finished."

Lindsey put her hands on her hips. "Okay, I'll stay here but I want to know what you find," she said.

"Don't worry," Danny replied. "You'll be the first to know.

Don, Danny and Jo went down to the Avalanche. "So, what do we do when we get there?" Don asked.

"We ask her what she was doing at that parking garage," Jo replied.

"The direct approach. You know she's going to deny it."

"I'll show her this picture."

Danny was driving. "She'll say, 'well, you can't prove that's me'."

"Whose side are you guys on?" Jo asked.

"Yours," Don and Danny said at the same time.

"Just trying to imagine how this is going to go," Don said. "Can you imagine how many lawyers she can afford?"

"Enough to make our lives miserable," Danny replied.

"Are you guys scared?" Jo asked.

"No," Don replied. "I don't want to get sued though."

"Maybe she lives part time in Mac's building," Danny said. "Maybe she's having an affair with someone there."

"Maybe she has a friend there," Don added.

"Okay, okay," Jo said. She sighed. "I just want to find Mac."

Don and Danny were quiet for a moment. "Hey, we do too," Danny said.

"I just hope that maybe she saw something."

"But if she did, is she going to tell you?" Don asked.

"If she doesn't, she will look guilty," Jo said.

When they arrived at the castle, they had to stop at a guarded gate. The guard at the gate came over to the Avalanche. "What do you want here?" he asked.

"We need to see Melinda Holmes," Danny said. He showed him his badge.

"I'll have to let her know you're here."

Danny, Jo and Don waited while the guard went into the shack to make a call. "What do you think he's telling her?" Don asked.

"I wish I could turn into a fly and buzz in there and sit on the wall and listen," Danny said.

"Well, since we can't perform any supernatural feats, I guess we will have to wait and see," Jo said.

Soon, the guard came back. "You can drive up to the house," he said.

The gate opened and Danny drove up the long road that led up to the castle. They got out of the Avalanche and looked up at the castle. "I wonder how long it would take to clean that," Don remarked.

Jo rolled her eyes at his sarcasm. "Do you actually knock on a door like that?" Danny asked.

"Will you two knock it off/" Jo asked.

They walked over to the front door which looked like it was all of 10 feet tall. "Who lives here?" Don asked. "King Kong?"

Jo pressed the doorbell. "This just seems strange to ring a doorbell at a castle," she said.

Then the door opened and a woman was there. "Come right in," she said.

Melinda was in her study with Thomas. "I told you this would lead to trouble!" she said. "I'll have to get rid of them somehow."

"Just tell them you saw him but you don't know what happened to him," Thomas replied.

"I'll think of something."

Mac had been looking down from his window upstairs and had seen the Avalanche pull up. He also saw Jo and the others get out. He thought Jo looked familiar. He thought she looked like the woman he had seen in his dream. But how would he know her? Who were they? And why were they there?

Melinda came from her study just as Mac was coming out of his room down the hall. "Where are you going?" Melinda asked.

"I was wondering who that is downstairs," Mac said.

"Just some pests I have to get rid of."

"Why don't you let me?"

"Honey, they might recognize you. They're the police."

Mac scowled. "Why would they recognize me?" he asked.

"I don't want anyone to see you because when you go to get my jewels, I don't want anyone to recognize you."

Mac just stared at her a moment. "Okay then," he said and went back to his room. He felt like he was trapped here almost.

Melinda went down the stairs to where Jo, Don and Danny were waiting. "I was almost expecting her to have on some long ball gown," Don commented.

"Will you please?" Jo asked.

Melinda came down the stairs looking every bit as though she were royalty. "Good morning," she said. "I'm sorry I'm not expecting company. It is Saturday, you know. How can I help you?"

"I'm Detective Jo Danville," Jo said and showed her badge. "These are my partners, Detective Flack and Detective Messer." Jo showed her the picture from the apartment building. "Is this you?"

Melinda looked at the picture. "Well, you've caught me," she said. "I was there doing business." She looked at Jo. "I saw you and your friend coming out when I was about to get into my car."

"Did you see anyone else around there?"

"I don't recall seeing anyone else. Why?"

Jo showed her a picture of Mac. "This is my partner, Mac Taylor. He's also the head of the New York Crime Lab. He's been missing for almost a week now."

Melinda looked at the picture. "No, I'm sorry. I haven't seen him…except that night. I wouldn't know anything about this."

Jo did not want to believe that. "Are you sure you didn't see anyone around there?" she asked.

"I wasn't looking for anyone. You know how it is when a woman is alone. She just wants to get in her car and get going."

"And you say you were there doing business? With whom?"

Melinda stared at Jo a moment. "That is none of your business," she said. "I don't know what happened to your boyfriend, but I certainly didn't have anything to do with it. Now, if you would please get out of my house?"

Don stared at her a moment. "Listen, Lady, we can certainly make it our business to know a lot of things," he said. "Since you were the only one there, we need information to corroborate your story."

Melinda folded her arms. "Are you accusing me of something?" she asked.

"Who knows how many skeletons people like you have in their closet?" Danny asked.

"You can talk to my lawyer. How dare you come here and accuse me of something like this. Your boss will hear about this."

"Our boss is missing," Danny said. "I thought we just told you that."

Melinda glared at him. "Get out."

Don, Danny and Jo went to the door. Don looked at Melinda. "Well, now, you've made us really suspicious," he said. "Most innocent people don't yell for their lawyer when no one has even accused them of anything."

Melinda slammed the door when they got out. "Ooooh, I think she got a little mad," Don said.

Jo frowned and got into the Avalanche. "What could she possibly want with Mac?" she asked as Don and Danny got in.

"I'll see what I can find out," Don said. "Some people like this have their fingers in every rotten scheme in the city. We'll see how dirty hers are."

"Even if they are dirty, she knows how to wash them so you won't know it," Danny remarked.

Mac watched the Avalanche pull away. He still wondered what they were doing here and why Melinda did not want him to see them. He also wondered why Jo looked familiar. Why would he dream about her?

Melinda was furious. She stormed into her study. "You see!" she yelled at Thomas. "They're suspicious! Now my plans for tonight could be in jeopardy!"

"Hey, it's not my fault," Thomas said. "I wasn't in on that scheme when you kidnapped that guy. You're the one who thought you have to do your little experiment. What do you think is going to happen when one of them finally sees him? You can't keep him locked up here forever."

"He doesn't want to leave."

"He asked why there are no TV's in the house. He knows there's something not right here."

Melinda folded her arms. "Well, we may have to just eliminate him then," she said. "If he is going to cause this much trouble, but let him do the heist first."

"And if he gets killed, it won't be any big deal, right?"

Melinda looked at him. "You would enjoy that, wouldn't you?"

"I would."

"After he does a few jobs for me, you can do what you want with him."

"My pleasure."


	5. Chapter 5

That evening, Mac was ready for his "job". He put on black jeans and a black shirt. He painted his face black with shoe polish as well. When he was ready, he went downstairs to the garage where Melinda was waiting. "Keep in touch with Thomas so he can know where you are," she said.

"Don't worry about a thing," Mac replied. He put the backpack on his back that contained all the equipment that he might need.

"With only one person going in, it will be easier to get out without being seen."

Mac nodded. "Right." He looked at Melinda. "Don't worry, you'll get your jewels."

Melinda moved closer to him. "I want you to come back too." She kissed him. "You may have to eliminate Thomas for me."

"Why don't you just send him packing?"

"That would never work. He thinks he's half owner of this place and me. He could be dangerous."

"I'm sure he could."

"We'll talk about this more after you come back."

Mac put on the motorcycle helmet and sat down on the motorcycle to fasten the strap. "You remember the security map, right?" Melinda asked.

"Now, I wouldn't be a very good thief if I couldn't remember that," Mac replied.

"I just don't want you to get caught."

"Or you just want your jewels."

"That too."

Mac flipped the visor down on the helmet. "I'll be back," he said.

"I'll be waiting," Melinda replied.

Melinda watched as Mac drove away on the motorcycle. Her smile immediately turned to a frown. She would pit Mac and Thomas against each other. She was tired of Thomas. Mac was younger and she wanted a younger man…but if Mac got killed in the process, it would be no big loss. She knew that her brainwashing technique worked now because Mac had totally forgotten who he was in the past.

Don Flack walked into the lab and to Jo's office. "Well, I have good news and bad news," he said.

Jo sighed. "Well, just tell it however you want to," she said. "I have to go home soon."

"The good news is that I did find some stuff on Melinda Holmes and the bad news is that none of it is bad or can be proven."

"Just tell me."

Don gave her a report. "Melinda is a collector of expensive jewelry," he said. "She was at an auction once and purchased some expensive jewelry…over ten million dollars…and it was stolen. It was rumored that she had it stolen but she collected the insurance for it. People thought she still had the jewelry hidden somewhere and got the money too."

Jo looked at the report. "Probably right," she said. She dropped the report on her already cluttered desk. "Too bad none of this will help us find Mac."

Don put his hands in his pockets. "I've exhausted every direction, everybody I could ask about this," he said. "Nobody knows anything. Wherever Mac disappeared to, it's something secret or…" Don did not want to think that Mac was dead but he thought they had to come to terms with that possibility.

Jo looked at him. "You can go ahead and say it, Don," she said. "I know that we have to face the possibility that he is dead. I just don't want to accept that yet."

"Me neither but I don't know which direction to go in next."

"Neither do I."

Don frowned. The chief came around the corner then and came to Jo's office. "Detective Danville," he said. He looked at Don. "I need to talk to you too."

"I know what it is," Jo said. "Melinda Holmes called and said that we accused her of kidnapping."

"That's right. Did you?"

"No," Don answered. "We went to see her because she was in that garage the night Mac disappeared."

Sinclair stared at them. "She was?"

"Yes," Jo replied. "She was there when we came from his apartment. I left and she has to be the last person who saw him that night. All we did was ask her if she saw anyone else around there. Then I asked her why she was there."

"Come on, Chief," Don said. "You have to admit that it is strange that a classy lady like her would be out there doing business that time of night."

Chief Sinclair considered that. "You're right," he said. He looked at Jo and Don. "But don't bother her too much until you have more proof. Just because she was there doesn't mean that she had anything to do with this."

"We know, Chief but we have to find him," Jo said.

Chief Sinclair sighed. "You have to consider that he could be…" He hated to say that word too but it was true. "Well, he could be…dead."

"We know," Don said.

"Just be careful and don't be bringing anything else down on this department. I don't want the Commissioner breathing down my neck."

"I would think the commissioner would want to get to the bottom of this," Jo said.

"He does but we don't need any bad press. Keep this under control."

"Yes sir."

Sinclair left. Jo looked at Don. "Let's go home and get some rest and maybe we can figure something out tomorrow," Jo said. "There's nothing more we can do tonight."

"I need some rest," Don said. "I feel like I'm almost walking in my sleep."

"I'll see you in the morning."

"Night."

Don left. Jo got her stuff and got ready to leave. Lindsey had already left and Danny was also getting ready to leave. "See you in the morning," Jo said.

"Good night," Danny replied.

Mac arrived at his destination and hid the motorcycle and the helmet in a brush thicket. He was about a quarter mile from the house that the jewels were kept in. Of course it was a large mansion as well and it had a brick wall all the way around it. Mac headed through the forest toward the spot where he would get over the wall. He put the small ear piece on his ear so he could hear Thomas and so he could hear him. "I'm headed for the wall," Mac said softly.

"Let me know when you get there," Thomas replied.

Mac was silent as he trekked through the woods. He had to concentrate to make sure they did not have cameras or guards out in the woods to see incoming threats. The jewels were worth over 30 million dollars after all. As Mac neared the wall, he stopped to watch for a few minutes. He did not see anything moving for a moment but then he saw a guard looking over the wall. Mac stared at him a moment. He would have to figure out what to do about that. He clicked the ear piece. "There's a guard looking over the wall," Mac whispered. "He must have been added since the security plan was made."

"That means there may be more surprises," Thomas said.

"I'll handle it."

Thomas hated Mac's confidence. He did not even know that he had been a cop a few days ago. He thought he was a seasoned thief and criminal. Thomas wondered why Melinda had wanted to get him involved in this. What did she think he could do so well? He thought she just wanted to prove her scientific expertise. He had never cared about that. He preferred real professionals.

Mac moved closer to the wall as he kept his eyes on the guard. The guard looked down and Mac took that opportunity to get even closer to the wall. He could hear someone talking to the guard. "What are you doing up there?" someone asked.

"Just watching," the guard answered.

"Well, they want us closer to the house."

"I've never seen people so edgy. They act like someone's just going to walk in here and steal those jewels out of the safe."

"You never know what can happen. A lot of people know they're here….especially since they announced it."

"You know how museums are. They want everybody to know it's there so they will come and see it."

"They could have waited until they were there before they announced it."

Mac watched as the guard got down from the wall. He could hear them continue to talk as they walked away. When he did not hear them anymore, he walked over to the wall and jumped and caught the top of the wall. He pulled himself up so he could see over the wall. The yard was huge, of course but it was well kept so there were no weeds or anything growing beside the wall. However, there was a large Oak tree a few feet down from where he was so he got down and went down there. He pulled himself up to look over the wall again. No one seemed to be looking that way so he hoisted himself up onto the wall, making sure to be behind the tree and climbed over, landing as quietly as possible. Then he moved over behind the tree which was plenty big enough to hide him especially since it was dark. He looked around the tree toward the house. It was quite a few feet from the tree to anymore cover. He climbed up into the tree to watch the guards for a while. He realized that they traded places and while they were doing that, there were a few minutes when no one was outside. When that five minutes came, Mac jumped out of the tree and ran up to the house where there were bushes around it. He hid in the bushes being careful not to get into the line of sight for the cameras. He could see one of the cameras on top of the house which looked out across the yard more than it looked around the edges. Mac supposed they thought it would be more likely for someone to be out there than up here close.

Mac went around the edge of the house to another hole in security. There were no guards on the roof so he got his rope out and threw a grappling hook over the edge of the roof. He pulled it until it hung on something and then he tested it. He looked around him again before he began his ascent up to the top of the house. He got up there quickly and got the rope up. He would not leave anything for anyone to find. He stuffed the rope back into the backpack and then strapped on his weapon belt which included a forty-five, a knife and two more clips for the weapon. There was one other pouch on that belt that he did not want to get into. It was only for emergencies. He did not intend to run into that type of trouble.

When he was ready, Mac headed across the roof which was mad of concrete and was flat on top. He went over to one of the chimneys which was bigger than most. They had studied the plans of the house carefully from an inside source. Mac knew that was why he had not had any trouble so far. One of the guards was part of the scheme. However, if Mac got into trouble, he would not help him because then he would be the inside man and take the jewels another way. Mac knew he could fit down through the chimney easily. He hooked the rope secure and then climbed up onto the chimney and began his journey down.

Mac was glad he was not claustrophobic. It was definitely a closed-in space and dark, and it was a long descent. As he got down to the fireplace, the rope stopped just at the top of the opening. Mac eased himself down into the fireplace which had a dark cover on it so he was hidden. He could hear people talking in the room. He looked out into the room. There was a man sitting behind a large desk and there were two other men sitting across from him. They were discussing how the jewels would be moved to the museum.

"We'll have a police escort," the man said. "And the jewels will be in an armored vehicle. You can't be too careful with something like that."

"You really think all that's necessary?" one of the others asked. "Why are you so sure that someone wants to steal them?"

"Because it has been rumored that someone was planning it. In this business you can't afford to ignore rumors. After all, we're talking about thirty million dollars here."

"But the jewels could be traced if they were ever sold."

The man laughed. "You're kidding," he said. "If someone were going to go through the trouble of stealing them, do you really believe they are going to allow that?"

The other man stood up. "Okay, you've made your point," he said. "Let's just hope the rumors are false."

Mac watched as the other two men left the room leaving the man behind the desk. He stared at him, knowing that the man most likely had a security button under that desk and he would press it if he saw anything or if anyone threatened him. Mac knew he would just have to stay put until he got the chance to get to the safe. He watched the man for about an hour and finally the man started to yawn. Mac was glad he was finally getting tired. He thought the guy was as bad as he was…Mac scowled at that thought. He did not work in an office. Why would he think that? He rubbed his eyes as he felt a little dizzy. He leaned back on the brick wall of the fire place. He felt like he was suppressing some kind of memory but he did not know why.

Mac looked out of the fireplace again as he saw the man open the safe and look inside it. Then he closed it back and went out of the room. Mac heard the door lock and he heard an electronic click. He knew what that meant. The alarm system was activated on the door. The door was no concern to him. He only had to get into that safe and one of the guards had found out what the combination was and had passed it on.

Mac got out of the fireplace and put the shield back in place in case something happened. He got over to the safe and took out the combination…hoping that it had not been changed. He knew how nervous people were. They often changed the combination on their safe sometimes. He turned the dial on the safe and put in the combination. When he got the last number in, the safe door clicked and popped open. He smiled as he pulled the door open. There was a black box inside the safe which he found contained the jewels. He had to admit that they were beautiful as he looked at them. He closed the box and put it into the backpack he had brought. Then he closed the safe back and put the dial back where the owner had left it.

As Mac was making his way back to the fireplace, he heard and electronic click at the door. He hurried to the fireplace and got inside before the door opened. He saw one of the guards come in and look around the room checking things out. When he was gone, Mac went back up the rope but before he got up the rope, he heard something else down in the room. He stopped to listen.

"They're gone!" someone exclaimed.

Mac knew his plan was falling apart. He hurried up the rope and got out onto the roof. He took his weapon off his side and screwed a silencer into the barrel. He did not want to alarm the whole place if he had to use force to get out. As he was gathering up the rope, he heard someone down below the chimney. "They must have gone up this way!" they yelled. "There's soot here outside the fireplace!"

Mac thought he should have thought of that as many…he scowled at that thought. He felt a little dizzy again. He had to get out of here. He got the rope wound up and headed for the edge of the roof. He looked down to see what was going on down there before he went down that rope. Then he heard a loud bang on the roof. They were coming! Mac threw the rope over the edge of the roof as he secured it. Then he jumped over the edge of the roof and went down fast. He hit the ground and started running for the wall. It was dark out in the yard so he thought maybe they could not see him since he was dressed in black.

"Stop!" someone yelled.

Mac made it to the Oak tree and realized there were two guards coming across the yard. He clicked the earpiece. "I need your help!" he said.

"On my way!" Thomas replied.

Mac aimed his weapon toward the first guard. His hand shook as he started to pull the trigger. He shook his head and aimed for the guy's leg and fired. The man fell but the other one made it to another tree. He fired at Mac. Mac fired back but did not hit him. He knew he had to get out of here or he was about to be trapped. He ran for the wall and just as he did, the other guard fired again. Mac turned and fired back and hit his mark that time. He stared toward the guy for a moment but then he got over the wall. He landed on his feet beside the wall. He had not realized how much he was sweating. He shook his head and ran for the place he had left the motorcycle since it did not seem that Thomas was coming.

Mac finally reached the motorcycle after a sprint through the woods. He could hear people coming through the woods but he was ahead of them. He got the helmet on and got the motorcycle going. He was on his way just in time…


	6. Chapter 6

**Keep those reviews coming. I am glad you are all enjoying this story. Hope you will review this chapter as well! :) miss37**

Mac arrived back at the castle. He got off the motorcycle and threw the helmet down. Melinda came from the house. "You're back," she said.

"Where was Thomas?" Mac demanded. "He didn't show up!"

"It was too dangerous! Did you get the jewels?"

"Of course, I got them!" Mac took the backpack off his back. "Don't send me on another mission with him! He left me!"

Mac threw the backpack down and stalked into the house. He felt like he was being used. He got nothing out of this and he did not like it because he thought he might have killed someone tonight. That would be murder. He would just have to leave the country if people started looking for him. He did not want to go to prison.

Mac went upstairs and got a shower and got dressed. He was going to confront Thomas about his lack of help. He was supposed to be there to help him if he got in a tight and he was not. Mac went to Melinda's office to see if Thomas was in there but no one was there. He went downstairs and out to the garage where Thomas was just arriving. Mac slammed the door as he came in. "Where were you?" he demanded.

"Hey, I couldn't get there in time!" Thomas replied.

Mac walked over to him. "I think you just didn't come! I think you wanted me to get killed!"

"Why would I want you to get killed? Then the jewels would have been recovered!"

"Yeah right! You know as well as I do that the guy on the inside would have gotten them to you!"

"Don't be stupid!"

Mac shoved him into the car. "You want me dead because you're jealous of that woman!" he declared.

"That woman happens to be your boss!" Thomas said. "In case you forgot that!"

"I haven't forgotten it. I think you're the one who's forgotten it!"

Thomas shoved Mac. "Get out of my face! You stay away from her!"

Mac grabbed Thomas by the collars. "You better not ever leave me hanging like that again!" he said.

Thomas hit Mac in the stomach. "Don't you threaten me, you peewee!"

Mac was really angry then. He tackled Thomas and they fell on the concrete floor in a punching, struggling heap, each one trying to get the best of the other. Thomas shoved Mac off and they both came to their feet. Thomas pulled out a knife and flicked out the blade. "You want to fight?" he asked. "Let's make it real."

Mac glared at him and took the knife from the pouch on his side. "Whenever you're ready," he said.

They circled around staring at each other. Mac scowled as he thought he remembered being in a situation like this before. He shook his head as he felt a little dizzy again. This was no time for that. Just as Mac was a little distracted, Thomas came at him. Mac recovered quickly, however and grabbed the hand with the knife in it. He tried to drive his own knife home but Thomas grabbed his arm with a hard grip and they were in a power struggle. Mac finally got enough momentum to get his right foot between Thomas' legs and jerked his leg from under him.

Thomas fell to the floor and Mac tried to stab him with the knife but he did not let go of it. Mac shoved Thomas' hand into the floor causing his knuckles to bleed but he held on to the knife. Thomas finally shoved Mac off him again and got to his feet. He stared at Mac. He had not thought Mac would be such a formidable foe. "Why don't we stop this?" Thomas asked. "There's no need for this."

Mac stared at him a moment. "Why? Are you getting chicken?" he asked not letting his guard down.

"No I'm not but we shouldn't be fighting. We have a job to do and we need to get along."

"We already did that job," Mac said.

"Well, that was not the last job."

Thomas closed his knife blade and put the knife back in the sheath. "Let's call a truce," he said.

Mac was not sure whether to trust him or not. "Like what?" he asked.

"We get along and work together. I think we can get pretty rich that way."

Mac wiped some blood off his lip. He put his own knife away. "I can get along with anybody if they're not trying to kill me," he said.

Thomas stepped closer to Mac. "I've got news for you, friend. Melinda wouldn't care which of us died. She would just get someone else. This has been her plan all along. She probably hoped you would kill me so she could have you."

Mac frowned. "Why would she want one of us dead?" he asked.

Thomas shook his head. "It's the way she is," he said. "She gets bored. She's probably up there in her room right now trying on her new jewelry wondering which of us will be dead."

"If you know that, why do you stay with her?"

Thomas scoffed and leaned on the car. "Cause I love her," he said. "I know that sounds stupid but I do."

Mac scowled. "You really do?" he asked.

"Of course. Why do you think I wanted to cut your heart out?"

Mac blew out a breath. "Well, don't worry. I'm not in the habit of taking another man's woman," he said. He held out his hand to Thomas. "Truce?"

Thomas shook his hand. "Truce."

They turned to go inside. "So, did they see you?" Thomas asked.

"I don't think so," Mac replied. "I did my best to make myself unseeable."

"I didn't leave you to the dogs," Thomas said. "I'm not a traitor. I was kinda mad at you about Melinda but not enough to leave you like that. That stupid car wouldn't start."

Mac looked at him with surprise. "What?"

"That car! It may look good on the outside, but on the inside, it's a piece of junk."

"Why did you use it then?"

"Cause I thought it was fixed."

They went into the house. Thomas looked at Mac. "Don't let her know that we've made a truce," he said quietly. "It's part of her game to have us pitted against each other."

Mac looked at him. "Don't worry. I don't intend to do anything towards talking to her." Mac looked around the room. "Why can't we have a TV?"

"Melinda thinks TV keeps you from concentrating."

"What about a newspaper? I like to know what's going on."

"I'll see what I can do."

"I want to know it if there's a manhunt for me."

"Don't worry. I'm sure you would know that."

Thomas went up to Melinda's room. Like he had thought, she was sitting in front of the mirror admiring her new jewelry. "Isn't it gorgeous?" she asked.

"It suits you," Thomas replied as he walked over to her.

"So, what happened with you and Mac?"

"Nothing. Why?"

Melinda looked at him. "You don't look like 'nothing' happened."

"We just had a little scuffle."

"I thought you were going to kill him."

"He might be of more use to us."

"I'm sure he will. He got in there and got these jewels out, didn't he?"

"That was pretty easy. As a matter of fact, it seemed to be too easy."

"Do you think they know where the jewels are?"

"No. John made sure the tracking device wasn't in the box."

"They'll never know we took them."

"Probably not."

Mac went to his room and lay down on the bed. He was tired now. He wondered if Thomas had been completely truthful with him. He thought Thomas had been worried about that fight. He could not be sure but he thought he had seen a little fear in his eyes. He had been ready to kill him…Mac scowled at that thought. He wondered why that thought bothered him. He had killed people before…or had he? He could not seem to remember killing anyone but he thought he had. He rubbed his forehead trying to figure out why he felt like his past was…all words or something. He did remember going to Brazil but he did not feel like he remembered much before that. He thought he remembered but…

Mac rubbed his eyes. He was getting a headache and he felt cold. He got ready for bed and got under the covers. He was shivering and sweating at the same time. He remembered shooting those two guards at the house tonight. He was sure the first one survived but he did not know about the second. He knew if one of them died, he could be brought up for murder if it was proven that he was the one there. He did not know how anyone could prove that it was him. Where would they get any evidence that he had been there?

Danny could not believe he was on his way to another big house. This one was not quite as big as that castle they had been to but it was a big house anyway. Apparently, someone had broken into the house and had stolen 30 million dollars worth of jewelry. Danny thought he would like to get a look at jewelry that was worth that much money. He wondered if it was any prettier than something that cost about a thousand dollars. He supposed he would never know. Don Flack was at the scene when Danny arrived.

"So what's going on?" Danny asked.

"Someone broke in here and stole thirty million dollars worth of jewelry that was bound for the museum," Don replied. "Two guards were shot. One of them is going to be okay but the other one is in pretty bad shape…shot in the shoulder."

Just then, a man came over to Don and Danny. "Are you the detective?" the man asked.

"Yes," Danny replied.

"You have to get those jewels back!"

"Sir, we're going to do everything we can to get them back."

"You don't understand!" The man moved closer to Danny. "They weren't insured yet," he whispered.

Danny stared at him a moment. He could not imagine losing thirty dollars, let alone, thirty million! He could understand why the man was upset. "Sir, like I said, we'll do everything we can."

"Don't hinder the investigation," Don said. "Let him do his work. He can't investigate if he's standing here talking to you."

Danny went on into the room where the crime took place. Don came in as well. "The jewels were in that safe right there," Don said pointing. "Somehow the thief knew the combination because that's the only way he could have gotten in there."

"What about the security on the door?" Danny asked.

Don pointed toward the fireplace. "The thief came down the chimney," he said.

Danny looked toward the fireplace. "You're kidding."

"Nope."

"How many people get stuck in chimneys thinking they can go down?"

"Not this chimney. It's plenty big enough for someone to get down."

"So, what? Did they use a rope?"

"Yes. Had a grappling hook up there hooked around something. Got down in that chimney and waited for his time and then came out here and got the jewels and climbed back out."

"So this must have been an inside job if he knew the combination," Danny said.

"That's what I was thinking," Don replied. "They're checking out those other security guards."

Danny went over to the safe and looked inside. He put on plastic gloves after he took pictures and picked up a small device that was lying inside. Don was standing there too. "Looks like a tracking device," Don said.

Danny looked at Don. "Definitely someone on the inside," he said. "Who put those jewels in this safe?"

"I'll find out."

Danny dusted the safe and got fingerprints from it. He noticed that the thief had gotten soot from the fireplace on his shoes and had tracked some into the room. He looked at the prints through a magnifying glass with a flashlight. He did not think they were distinctive enough to get a good print and besides that, they were on carpet. However, they were enough to give a shoe size. He laid a ruler beside the most distinctive print and took pictures. Then he moved over to the fireplace where there was more soot out in the floor. He took pictures of that and the fireplace and then he looked into the fireplace. He could see where someone had stood in the soot. He took pictures of those prints and then stared at them a moment. It would be very difficult, if not impossible, to get a print out of that. Soot was very flimsy and light.

Danny took more pictures of the prints, illuminating them as much as possible. Then he looked up the chimney which was totally dark. He did not know if there was a point to going up there, but he supposed he would have to just to find out if there was anything left behind by the thief.

Sheldon walked into the room next. "Danny," he said.

Danny looked out of the chimney as he was standing up in the fireplace now. "Sheldon," he said. "Did you decide to join the party?"

"Thirty million dollars? That's some party."

"Speaking of parties…maybe whoever stole those jewels will have a big party to celebrate."

"So, we're going to see who throws a big party?"

"That might be a good idea."

Sheldon walked over to the fireplace. "So, what are you going to do? Climb up that fireplace?" he asked.

"It's a dirty job, but somebody's got to do it." Danny looked out of the fireplace, his face slightly covered with soot already.

Sheldon almost laughed. "I can't wait to see you when you get to the top," he said.

"Wise guy. Go up on the roof and drop me a rope."

"I'm on my way."

Sheldon left the room and Danny waited for the rope. Soon, a roped hit him almost in the face. "There you go!" Sheldon called.

"Thanks a lot!" Danny replied. "You secured this thing, didn't you?"

"No! I thought I would hold it and pull you up myself!"

"You're just full of wit tonight, aren't you?"

"I guess it just does something to me to get up at two in the morning!"

"Tell me about it!"

Danny began his ascent up the rope. He stopped every few feet to inspect with the flashlight. However, he did not find anything on the way up except a lot of soot. By the time he crawled out at the top, he looked like he had brought it all up with him.

Sheldon almost laughed. "Don't laugh," Danny said. "I didn't find anything. Let's get back down there."

"Are you going back down this way or are you going to take the door this time?"

"Hahaha," Danny said sarcastically.

Danny dusted as much of the soot off as he could and wiped his hands. Then he and Sheldon inspected the rest of the roof. They could see where the grappling hook had dragged across the concrete roof and made marks. Danny took pictures of that and then looked over the edge of the roof where the rope was still hanging. He took pictures of the grappling hook that was now holding onto the edge of the roof. He would have to dust that in the lab to see if there were any prints on it and the rope could have DNA if the thief was sweating or anything. He thought maybe they would be able to find a suspect soon. He was beginning to think there was nothing until they found this rope.

Danny went back down to the room and added his new evidence to the other evidence. Just then the owner of the house came in. "Did you find anything?" he asked anxiously.

"Sir, I'll get the evidence back to the lab and it will be analyzed and then we may know something," Danny said. "These things take time."

"Please, let me know when you find something."

"We'll let you know when we 'know' something."

Danny went outside and around to the side of the house where the rope had been hanging. He looked in the soft dirt at the side of the house. He could see two distinctive prints there. "Great," he said as he got his camera. He took pictures of the prints and then got ready to take molds of them. When he had that done, he walked across the yard in the direction that they said the thief had gone.

Danny found where the thief had stood beside the tree because it was a little muddy and he had left prints there too. He even saw where the thief had stood on his toes. Danny wondered if he had climbed up into the tree. He looked up into the tree. He hated climbing trees but he would have to go up there and see if the thief had left anything behind. Sheldon came out there next. "Now you're climbing the tree?" he asked.

"Looks like our thief might have gone up there," Danny said.

Sheldon looked toward the house. "Probably stayed up there to see when he could get in without being spotted."

"This thief was smart."

"Yeah." Sheldon sighed. "I wish Mac were here."

"Me too. He could probably figure this out."

"Any more leads on him?"

"Nothing. Looks like he's dropped off the face of the earth."

Sheldon frowned. "I hope not."

"Me too."

Danny got up into the tree but did not find anything up there. He got back down and then went over to the wall. "This is obviously where he came over the wall," he said as he was looking at footprints that were deep because the thief had dropped over the wall. "This is where he came over but it is probably where he got out too."

"Probably had a vehicle waiting," Sheldon said.

"They said the thief took off through the woods. He must have had something stashed out there."

Sheldon shook his head. "Why come and steal those jewels like that?" he asked.

Danny considered that. "They were worth thirty million dollars," he said. "What other reason do they need?"

"They can't sell them, they can't wear them…what good are they?"

"Don't ask me. I don't see any reason to have jewelry like that."

They gathered their evidence and then headed back to the lab. Don had gotten the security tapes hoping that they could get a glimpse of the thief…


	7. Chapter 7

Danny, Don and Sheldon arrived back at the lab. "I'll get this evidence turned in and get started on it," Danny said.

"I'll get these tapes up to Adam," Don replied.

Danny took the evidence up to the lab and got it secured and then went to his office. He had a lot of notes on this case. He had found quite a bit of evidence but he wondered if any of it would lead back to the thief. He sat down at his desk and wrote his report of what happened so far. He was ready to get started on that evidence and find out who robbed this house.

Sheldon came into Danny's office. "I think this is going to be an interesting case," Sheldon said.

"Maybe a long one," Danny replied.

Danny stood up as he finished his report. "Let's get started on that evidence," he said.

Danny and Sheldon went into the lab and took out the evidence. Danny got the grappling hook. "I hope there are some prints on this," he said. "Just one good one."

Sheldon knew that was the most important piece of evidence unless Adam found something on the security tapes. "I'll run the fingerprints you found on the safe," Sheldon said.

Danny carefully dusted the grappling hook for prints and finally found one. He lifted it and stared at it as he lifted it up to the light. He went over to Sheldon and gave him the print. "This should lead to something," he said.

Sheldon ran all the prints but there were no matches except the ones on the safe that came back to the owner and the guard who put the jewels in the safe…

The guard was being questioned by Don now. He claimed he did not know how the device got out of the box. "Come on," Don said. "Surely you can come up with something better than that. You didn't put the device in the jewels because you were in on the heist."

"No!" the guard declared. "I did not have anything to do with that! I have been working for Mister Caldwell for ten years! I would not do something like this!"

Don stared at him a moment. He had to admit that was a long time to work for someone and just now decide to steal something. "Do you know anyone who would steal anything? Or help someone steal the jewels? Are there any new people?"

"There are one or two who have only been there about a year." The guard looked at Don. "One of them was shot tonight. Mister Caldwell is pretty careful when he chooses guards."

Don sat down at the table. "Did you get a glimpse of the thief?" he asked.

"I saw him but I didn't see his face. He was about medium height, that's all I know."

"Did you happen to see what type of vehicle he got away in?"

"On," the guard corrected. "He was on a motorcycle."

"You didn't see the license number?"

"No. He was already getting away by the time we got there."

Don blew out a breath. "Thanks," he said. "We'll get you out of here."

Don left the room wishing that they could have found out something from this guy. He wanted to get this case out of the way and get back to looking for Mac…

Danny was frustrated. There were no fingerprints on the grappling hook that showed up in the system. He went into the computer lab where Adam was now watching the security tapes. "You seen anything yet?" Danny asked.

Adam leaned on the computer table. "Look at this," he said. He pointed. "There, you can see him coming over the wall."

Danny watched the video…not knowing that he was watching Mac. He saw him come over the wall and then stop behind the tree. Then they saw him climb up into the tree. "Why didn't they see this?" he asked.

"I guess someone wasn't paying attention."

"Unless the one who was in on it was in the security room."

They watched as the thief found his break and ran across the yard. "That's it?" Danny asked.

"He was out of sight of the other cameras," Adam said. "I guess they thought they would see someone before they got that close to the house."

"I guess they should have taken more precaution."

"I think I would have had a camera on every corner if I had thirty-million dollars in the house."

"Me too. But those jewels weren't insured, so I don't think this was any kind of scam."

Danny looked at the film again. "Can you blow this up when he's right there coming toward the house? We might get a glimpse of him."

Adam zoomed in on the face of the thief. "Looks like he had his face painted," he said.

"See if you can clear that up any," Danny said.

Adam worked on the photo until he had exhausted every possibility of getting it any clearer. "That's as good as it's going to get," he said as they were looking at the photo.

Danny and Adam stared at the picture a moment. "Adam, I think I've been thinking about Mac being missing too much cause that just reminds me of him," Danny said.

Adam cleared his throat. "Well, I was thinking the same thing," he replied.

Danny shook his head. "It can't be him. What? He gave up his life as a crime scene investigator to become a jewel thief?"

"I guess it pays more."

Danny looked at Adam. "Are you serious?"

"I meant…I mean, I don't think Mac would do that…I meant…"

"Never mind…I know what you meant."

Danny stared at the picture. "We better let Jo look at this when she gets in in the morning," he said.

"You really think that's Mac?" Adam asked.

"I don't know. We can't be sure. The picture is too grainy."

"What would cause him to do something like that?"

Danny looked at Adam. "I don't know, Adam, but I sure hope that guard doesn't die."

"Could Mac go up for murder?" Adam asked.

"Of course. He's no different than anyone else."

Danny and Adam were confused but they were not sure it was Mac that they were looking at in this picture. They would have to let the rest of the team see it.

Danny got Sheldon into the computer lab and they showed him the picture. Sheldon scowled as he stared at the picture. He looked at Danny. "Mac?" he said.

Danny sighed and folded his arms. "Well, that's three," he said.

Sheldon stared at him a moment. "Are you telling me that Mac stole those jewels?" he asked.

Danny looked up at the ceiling. "If that's him in that picture there, he did," he said.

Sheldon was shocked. "Why?"

"There must be some kind of explanation for this."

"But the fingerprints didn't match Mac's," Sheldon pointed out.

"He must have been wearing gloves," Danny replied.

"But if he's doing this, who is he working for and why?"

Danny paced around the room. "This is crazy," he said.

"What's crazy?" Don Flack asked as he walked in.

"Look at this," Danny said. "We have a picture of the thief."

"Great." Don got over to the computer and looked. He stared at it a moment and then looked at Danny. "What's this?"

"I told you," Danny said. "It's a picture of the thief."

Don looked at the picture again. He stood up straight and folded his arms. "Okay, is this some kind of trick?" he asked.

"Do you really think we would joke about something like this?" Danny asked.

"Are you telling me that Mac stole those jewels?"

Danny shook his head. He could not believe this. "You see it."

"This has to be some kind of mistake. Mac would never do something like this."

"We all know that."

"Someone must be forcing him to do this somehow," Don said. "There's no way Mac Taylor is a jewel thief." Don shook his head. "And not only that…if that guard dies, that's murder."

"We know, Don," Danny said. "We can't deny this though."

"I don't want to jump to conclusions about anything."

"We'll show this to Jo when she gets here."

"You might ought to call her now," Sheldon suggested. "She would want to know this."

"Right," Danny agreed. He looked at Adam. "Run that through facial recognition and see what it comes up with."

Adam got busy on that…and even the facial recognition software came up with a match to Mac Taylor. Adam, Danny, Don and Sheldon stared at it with a frown. "It's really him," Adam said.

"Well, I guess there's no need to keep waiting," Danny said. He got his phone and called Jo…

Jo heard her phone ring. She hardly ever got calls during the night but she got her phone off the night stand. "Hello," she answered.

"Jo, I think you should come to the lab," Danny said.

Jo sat up. "Why?"

"There's something we need to show you."

"Okay. I'll be there."

Jo laid her phone down and stretched and yawned. She supposed she should get used to having calls during the night if Mac did not come back. She was in charge right now. She got up and got a shower and got dressed. She went into Ellie's room and let her know that she was leaving. "Don't be late for school," she said.

"I won't, Mom," Ellie replied.

Jo yawned as she went to the door. She realized it was not all that early in the morning now…

Jo arrived at the lab. She wondered what they were wanting to show her. She found Danny at his desk. "So what's so important?" Jo asked.

"Come on," Danny replied.

Jo followed Danny to the computer lab where Adam was lying on the couch asleep. "Wake up, sleeping beauty," Danny said.

Adam sat up. "I'm awake," he said.

"Show Jo what we found."

Adam got over to the computer and brought up the picture. Jo's mouth dropped open when she saw the picture. She covered it with both her hands in shock. Danny looked at her. "That's a picture of the thief," he said.

"That can't be right," Jo said.

Adam ran the facial recognition again. Jo did not know what to say. She wiped a tear off her face. "Are you telling me that Mac stole those jewels?" she asked.

Danny sighed. "It looks that way, Jo," he said.

"Why?"

Danny shook his head. "I wish I had an answer." He looked at Jo. "The guard survived the night."

Jo put her hand over her mouth again. She realized what Danny meant by that. If that guard died, Mac could be charged with murder. "What is going on?" she asked.

"We're all just a puzzled as you are," Danny said.

Jo pointed at the picture. "Has the chief seen this yet?" she asked.

"No, not yet."

"I don't want anyone seeing this until we find out what's going on."

Danny looked at her. "Jo, you know we can't keep this a secret."

"Oh yes we can until we figure out what is going on."

"So, what do we do?"

"That woman who saw him in the parking garage," Jo said. "She's rich."

Danny nodded. "I would agree but what does that have to do with this?"

"Maybe she wanted those jewels. Maybe she's done something to Mac."

Jo headed for her office. Danny looked at Adam. "Maybe she knows something we don't know," Adam said.

Danny went to Jo's office where she was looking through all the stuff piled on her desk. She pulled out a folder which sent a cascade of other stuff falling into the floor. She did not seem to care at the moment. She walked over to Danny and opened the folder. "That woman, Melinda Holmes, is crazy about jewelry," Jo said. "She's known for buying expensive jewelry. Maybe this time she decided to get it another way. It's odd that she was there with Mac in that parking garage, and he disappears, and not there's been a jewelry heist involving Mac."

Danny looked at the file. "Where did you get this?" he asked.

"I looked it up. I wanted to know something about her but I didn't know it was significant until I saw that picture of Mac."

"So you think she kidnapped Mac somehow and somehow manipulated him into stealing those jewels for her? How would she do that?"

Jo turned to another page in the folder. "She has a doctorate in science, Danny, and her main focus was Chemistry."

Danny frowned as he looked at the page. "You think she drugged him…and what?"

"I don't know, Danny but we have to find out before Mac does something that will cause him to go to prison."

"Jo, Mac is already in trouble for what he did in this robbery. This can't be overlooked."

"But if he's not in his right mind, he can't be charged."

Danny shook his head. "This will be hard to prove."

"It might not be when we find Mac."


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi, everyone. I think this chapter will shock you! :D But dont worry, things are starting to heat up even more! Hope you enjoy this chapter and hope you will review! miss37**

Mac was sitting on the patio feeling bored. It was early in the morning. He thought he would go into town today. He was tired of hanging around this house all the time with nothing to do. He got up and went back up to his room. Before he went in, Melinda came into the hall. "Morning," she said with one of her lustful looks.

"Morning," Mac replied. "I think I'm going into town today. I'm tired of being here around the house."

Melinda walked over to him. "You did a good job last night."

Mac went on into his room and Melinda followed him. She closed the door. "You know, Thomas is gone this morning," she said as she walked over to Mac. She ran her hands up under his shirt. "We could find some new territory to explore."

Mac frowned. "I thought you were his woman," he said. He could see the lust in her eyes and he thought he was about to feel a little lust himself. After all he was trapped here with her all the time.

"He'll never know it."

"I know how manipulative you are. You'll say that but then you'll try and pit us against each other again when you get bored."

"I'm bored now and I want to see what I've been missing."

Melinda kissed him and then continued to let her hands roam. "Don't you have needs?" she asked. "I guarantee I can satisfy every one of them."

Mac stared at her a moment. "So what will you do when he gets back?" he asked.

"How do you know he'll be coming back?"

"I think he will."

Melinda started to unbuckle his belt. Mac grabbed her hands and jerked her closer to him. She looked into his eyes. Mac thought there was something not right about this but he felt himself full of desire. He kissed her hungrily and gave in to his lust. He picked her up and carried her over to the bed. He practically threw her onto the bed and was on top of her before she could move. She had not expected him to give in so easily but she would take advantage of it now. Besides, she thought she would get a lot of pleasure out of it as she felt Mac pushing her dress up.

Jo was studying everything she could about manipulation. She knew this would have to be something very powerful to cause Mac to do something like he had done. She had looked at hypnosis but no one could be hypnotized against their will unless there was a powerful drug used. Jo knew someone must have drugged Mac and manipulated him that way and she knew that Melinda Holmes had the ability to do that.

After an extended research, Jo found that a person could not be brainwashed by only one drug but a mixed cocktail could subject them to suggestions. She knew that was what had to happen to Mac. She got her evidence and went to the lab where Lindsey was now along with Danny. "Look at this," she said and gave them the paper. "It is possible to alter a person's mind but it takes a mixture of different drugs and Melinda Holmes has the ability to create something like that."

Danny and Lindsey stared at the paper. "How do we prove it?" Lindsey asked.

Jo slumped. "I don't know," she said feeling helpless.

"When are we going to tell the chief about this?" Danny asked.

"I don't know that either. If we tell him, it might leak out."

"There's no way we can keep this from being known," Lindsey said.

"We have to as long as we can. This is Mac we're talking about."

Danny folded his arms. "He shot two people, Jo. We can't just ignore that! He stole thirty million dollars worth of jewels! Do you really think the owner of these jewels is going to let this go?"

"No, I sure don't but I don't want Mac dragged through the media like he's a common criminal."

"He'll be considered a common criminal when people find out and we sure don't want it to look like we've been trying to cover it up. What do you think that would do? That would make him look more guilty. This is going to be bad for him anyway and we don't want to make it worse."

Jo knew he was right. She took the paper and went back to her office. She gathered up all the evidence into the folder on the case. Danny came in there. "Hey, I'm sorry," he said.

Jo looked at him. "I may not like it but you're absolutely right," she replied. "We might as well go up there and tell the chief now."

"You think he'll get us a warrant to search for Mac?"

Jo shrugged. "I don't know. Only one way to find out."

Jo headed for the elevator. Just before she got there, Don came out. "What are we doing?" he asked.

"We're going to tell the chief what we found," Jo replied.

Don put his hands in his pockets. "I've got a real problem with this."

"I have too but we can't keep it a secret."

Jo went on to the elevator and Don and Danny followed her. She was glad they were there to give her support because she did not think the chief was going to care one way or the other. "Maybe we should go to the Commissioner," Don said. "He's pretty understanding."

Jo considered that. "What do you think he would do?" she asked. "And what do you think the chief would think if we went over his head?"

"Chief Sinclair knows Mac," Danny said. "There's no way that he would think that Mac did this."

"But Mac 'did' do it," Jo pointed out as they got into the elevator. "We have to remember that. Mac actually did do this. There's no denying it. This is not some petty case of officer neglect or accidental shooting…this is an actual crime that Mac committed."

Don folded his arms. "And you think he may have been drugged?" he asked.

"Of course," Jo replied. "That's the only way he could be made to do something like this. And Melinda Holmes would be able to come up with the right mixture to do this to him."

Don blew out a breath. "You better have all your facts straight because that woman has money to burn and it will be hard to get a case against her."

Jo knew all that. She knew how rich people ran things and could do what they wanted. However, this was grand theft and even assault which could turn out to be murder if the other guard died. Things had been looking pretty good for him though.

The elevator stopped at the floor where the chief's office was. Jo pressed the button to keep the doors closed. She looked at Don and Danny. "Do you think we should take our chances with the chief first?" she asked.

"I don't know," Don said. "This is your call."

Jo hated feeling like she was responsible for something like this. This was Mac's life they were talking about. She pressed the lobby button. "I'm going to talk to the Commissioner," she said. "You two keep this quiet as long as you can."

Jo got out of the elevator at the lobby and Don followed her. "I'm going with you," Don said.

Jo looked at Danny. "Keep it quiet," she said.

"I'll do my best," Danny assured her.

Jo and Don went out and got into the Avalanche. Jo let Don drive because she was too upset. "Have you ever seen anything like this happen?" Don asked.

Jo stared out the window. "I've seen a lot of things happen to a lot of people that I thought would never be capable of doing such a thing," she said.

Don knew what that meant. They would have to prove that Mac had been drugged and he wondered if that would be possible. Mac had been missing for over a week now and if he was doing something like that, he would have been drugged a while back. When they arrived at the Commissioner's office, Don was nervous. "You think he'll listen to us?" he asked.

"Of course he will," Jo replied. "What do you think he's there for?"

"I never really thought about it."

"Well, one thing is does it be a go-between for the police and the public and he makes sure things are going like they should."

Don hoped that was right. He had met the commissioner twice but he hardly ever had a reason to see the commissioner. They went up to the floor where the commissioner's office was after going through a security check. The secretary was at her desk when they came from the elevator. "I'm Detective Jo Danville and this is Detective Don Flack. We need to see the Commissioner," Jo said. "I know this is unannounced but we need to see him."

"I'll let him know you're here," the secretary said.

Jo and Don sat down in the waiting area. "I hate waiting like this," Don said. "It makes me more nervous when I have to wait like this."

"Don't worry," Jo replied. "He's just a man like anyone else."

"No he's not. He's the Commissioner. That's a lot different."

Jo knew what Don meant, but she did not want to think about that so much. Soon, the secretary told them they could go in and opened the door for them. Don and Jo went into the office. Commissioner Frank Reagan was standing behind his desk waiting. "Good morning," he said.

"Good morning, Commissioner," Jo replied.

Commissioner Reagan shook both their hands. "I don't believe I've had the pleasure of meeting you, Detective Danville." He looked at Don. "Detective Flack, nice to see you again."

Don swallowed. He hoped the Commissioner did not remember any trouble he had been in. "So what brings you here today?" Commissioner Reagan asked.

"Sir, we need to talk to you about something serious," Jo said. "It's about a case we're working on."

"The jewel heist?"

"Yes, sir."

"Have a seat."

They all sat down. "Do you have any leads yet?" the commissioner asked.

Jo looked at Don. "Yes, we do," she said.

Commissioner Reagan stared at them a moment. "I take it you're not happy about it?" he asked.

"No, we're not," Jo replied. "You know that Mac Taylor has been missing."

"Yes. Do you have any leads in that?"

"I'm afraid we do."

"So tell me."

Jo opened the folder she brought with her. "We have a photo of the thief from the jewel heist," she said.

"Well, that's good, isn't it?" Commissioner Reagan asked.

Jo gave the picture to him. The Commissioner looked at the picture, then at Jo. "Is this what I think it is?" he asked.

Jo gave him the results from the facial recognition software. "Sir, we know that Mac had to be manipulated into doing something like that," she said.

"And why are you telling me this?"

"We want some time to find Mac and see what is going on."

"And you want this kept out of the press."

"Sir, we know that this woman was in the garage the night Mac disappeared," Jo said and showed him a picture of Melinda Holmes. "She is a rich woman and besides that, she is a doctor of science in Chemistry."

Commissioner Reagan looked at the picture and the report. Then he looked at Jo. "You think she drugged him and manipulated his mind," he said.

"Yes, that's what we think."

The Commissioner thought a moment. "What do you plan to do?" he asked.

"If we can get a warrant to search her place," Jo said. "We might be able to find out what happened to Mac and find the jewels too."

"On what grounds? You have to admit that's an incredible story."

"She admits she was there in the building," Flack said. "She wouldn't tell us who she supposedly had business with and we couldn't find anyone in the building who knew her."

Commissioner Reagan thought a moment. "If he did this job and got away with it, he may try another one," he said. "If you could trap him somehow, you might prove your theory and find the jewels at the same time."

"Are you saying that we should set him up?" Jo asked.

"Well, according to this report here, Melinda Holmes loves jewelry. I'll just bet if there were some expensive jewelry or diamonds, she would send her knew recruit after them."

Jo and Don looked at each other. "It could work," Don said.

"Jewel thieves usually can't pass up something like that," Reagan said.

"So how do we go about doing this?" Jo asked.

"I'll get back to you."

Jo and Don stood up. "Thank you, sir," Jo said.

"Just keep this quiet."

"We will."

Mac was standing at the window in his room staring outside. He wanted out of this house for a while. He had been here too long. He knew that now. He turned around toward his bed where Melinda was still lying. "Was it as good for you as it was for me?" she asked.

Mac rolled his eyes. "There was nothing good about it," he said and went over to his closet. He put a t-shirt on and some jeans.

Melinda came over to him. "Are you telling me you didn't enjoy that?" she asked.

Mac looked at her. "It wasn't right," he said. "It was nothing but sex. That may be enough for you but there's more to life than that."

"You certainly have endurance. I don't think I've ever done it that long."

"You won't do it again." Mac put on his shoes. "Get out of my room. You belong to someone else."

Melinda put her hands on her hips. "Oh come now. Must you be so hostile about it?"

"You seduced me."

"You gave in."

"And I shouldn't have."

"Where are you going?" Melinda asked.

"I'm going out!" Mac opened the door. "Like I said, get out of my room." He slammed the door and went down to the garage. He was angry at himself…he was not sure why. Had he not done that before? Not with her but with others? Mac felt a little dizzy again. He rubbed his forehead and shook his head. He had to get out of here. He put on the motorcycle helmet and got on the motorcycle. Just as he was about to crank it, Melinda came out.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"I told you, I'm going out," Mac said. "You can't keep me here like a prisoner."

Melinda walked over to him and started to touch his face but Mac pulled away from her. "I thought this would be the start of something?" she said.

"You thought wrong. You think you can manipulate everyone into doing what you want. I know you don't want any kind of stable relationship. You would dump me when some other guy came along that you thought was better or younger or could do more for you. I'm not that kind of man."

"And just what kind of man are you?" Melinda asked.

Mac frowned. "I don't know anymore."

Mac flipped the visor down on the helmet and road away. Melinda frowned. "You'll find out what kind of man you are, Honey," she said.


	9. Chapter 9

Mac rode to the edge of town and then stopped. He wondered why he felt so eerie. He did not know why he felt like he was trapped in a loop and could not go any further than around and around. He went a little further and saw a police car drive by. He wondered why that looked so familiar. He had one of his dizzy spells again. He shook his head. He could not have dizzy spells while he was riding that motorcycle. He would be a greasy spot on the road.

Mac saw a bar further on down the road. It was already starting to get dark now so he went to the bar. He went inside where it was not much lighter than it was outside. He stopped as he got inside. Why did he feel so out of place? He felt out of place at Melinda's castle and wherever he went. He rubbed his forehead and realized he was sweating. He went over to the bar and the barkeep came over to him. "What'll you have?" he asked.

Mac stared at him a moment not sure what he wanted. He was not sure what he was doing here. Did he want to get drunk? That would not help anything. "Uhm…"

"Hey, just let me know when you make up your mind."

Mac sat down on a bar stool. He rubbed his face as he propped on his elbows. "Hi," someone said. Mac looked around to see a woman sit down beside him.

"I am in no mood for company," Mac said. "Sorry."

"Everybody needs company."

"Not me. Just go away, please."

"Fine."

Mac rolled his eyes. He did not care what she thought. He stared into the mirror behind the bar. He was beginning to think he did not really know the person in that mirror. He had shot two people and had stolen thirty million dollars worth of jewels for a woman who just wanted to use him. He knew she was cold hearted and wanted nothing but her own pleasure. What did he get out of it? Of course, he got to live in that castle and he had everything he wanted….or did he? He thought he wanted more in life than to be a jewel thief but he supposed he would have to just settle for that right now.

The bartender came back over to Mac. "You made up your mind yet?" he asked.

"Yeah," Mac replied. He ordered a Long Island Iced Tea and then waited. He had not had one of those in a long time…or had he. He felt like he could not remember much lately. Mostly what he remembered was that trip to Brazil. He did not know why that was so vivid. He rubbed his eyes as he was trying to remember his purpose for being a jewel thief.

The bartender brought the drink to Mac. "You better be careful with that one," he said. "It will hit you like a ton of bricks."

"Thanks," Mac replied. He turned the drink up and drank it all before he stopped.

The bartender stared at him as Mac said "Give me another one."

"Alright."

Mac downed the next drink the same as the first and two more on top of that. He knew what it was going to do to him but he did not care until he stood up. He felt like the room was spinning around him. He looked at the bartender as he swayed back and forth. "Call me a…cab," he said drunkenly.

"Just have a seat," the bartender said. "And I'll get you one."

"Okay." Mac sat down in the floor and just fell on backward.

A lot of people laughed at him but the bouncer came over and got him up. "Come on," he said.

"Where are we going?" Mac asked.

"You're going to wait for your cab."

"I think I have to go to the bathroom."

The bouncer shook his head. "I'm sure you do." He had seen what Mac drank at that bar. He took Mac to the bathroom. "Can you make it?" he asked as he tried to steady Mac on his feet.

Mac tried to stand up straight. "I can make it," he said but when he tried to take a step, he almost fell forward.

The bouncer grabbed the back of Mac's shirt. "You're really messed up," he said.

Mac looked at him. "I'm the head of the crime lab," he said. "I have to get back to work."

The bouncer stared at him a moment. "You can't be the head of the crime lab."

"I'm Mac Taylor! Don't tell me who I am."

"Okay, CSI, just get in there and get busy."

Mac weaved his way on into the bathroom. The bouncer scowled as he stood beside the bathroom door. He remembered seeing something about a missing cop and he thought it was the head of the crime lab. He did not know if this was really him. He had seen a lot of whackos in this bar. He thought the guy might have read that story and just said that because he was stone cold drunk.

When Mac was done in the bathroom, he stumbled his way back over to the bouncer. "I think I'm really drunk," he said.

"Come on," the bouncer said. He grabbed Mac by the arm and got him out of the bathroom.

"You don't have to be so rough," Mac said. "I could arrest you for assault."

The bouncer looked at him. "If you're the head of the crime lab, what are you doing here like this?"

Mac considered that. "Oh yeah," he said. "I'm not the head of the crime lab." He put his finger on his lips and said, "Shhhhh. I'm a jewel thief."

The bouncer shook his head. "Shut up and let's get out to that cab before I lay you out."

He finally got Mac outside although it was not easy with him stumbling and grabbing everything in sight to keep from falling. The bouncer put Mac into the cab. "Where are you going?" he asked.

Mac looked at him and told him the address of the castle. The bouncer told the driver. "Take care of him," he said. "He's so drunk he doesn't even know his name."

"What about my motorcycle?" Mac asked. "I can't just leave it. Melinda will be upset."

The bouncer looked in the parking lot. There was only one motorcycle out there. He looked at the cab driver. "You wanta take it with you?" he asked.

"I'm not taking a motorcycle in this cab," the driver said.

"I'll take care of it, but you have to come back and get it tomorrow or we'll sell it or have it towed."

"Sure," Mac said.

By the time he arrived at the castle, Mac was asleep and snoring loudly. "Wake up!" the driver said. "You're home!"

The door of the castle opened and one of Melinda's body guards came out to see who was there. "I brought this guy home," the cab driver said.

The body guard looked at Mac. "Alright, I'll get him," he said. He opened the cab door and got Mac out roughly.

Mac woke up then. He looked at the body guard. "Oh, it's you," he said.

"Come on!"

The body guard paid the cab driver and then practically dragged Mac into the house. Melinda was waiting inside. She put her hands on her hips and stared at Mac. "Where have you been?" she asked.

Mac tried to stand up straight. "Out!" he said.

"You sure are out." She looked at the body guard. "Bring him up to my room."

It was not an easy task to get Mac up the stairs but finally he was up there and carried down to Melinda's room. "Just drop him on the bed," she said.

The body guard dumped Mac on the bed and then left. Melinda looked at him. "What a mess you are," she said. She walked over to the bed. "How do you feel?"

"Drunk," Mac replied.

Melinda climbed onto the bed. "How about now?" she asked as she kissed him.

Mac frowned. "Is that why you had me brought to your room?" he asked.

"Of course. I want some more of what we had today."

Mac stared at her. He had to admit that she was attractive but he had no feelings for her. "You're cold-hearted," he said.

"So are you, my dear."

"Not as cold hearted as you. You only love yourself and live for pleasure."

"What's wrong with pleasure?"

"Nothing if that's all you want."

"And just what do you want?"

"I don't know."

Melinda climbed on top of him and sat down. "I'll give you what you want," she said.

Mac rolled over so that she fell off on the bed. Melinda thought he would give in like he had done earlier that day but instead, he sat up on the side of the bed. Mac rubbed his face as he felt so dizzy he thought he would fall on his face. He stood up and looked at Melinda. "I know I don't want you," he said. "Yeah, I used you for pleasure too but I don't need it that bad."

Melinda glared at him. "How dare you!" she said.

"How dare I?" Mac asked as he weaved on his feet. "You seduced me! Wait till I tell Thomas!"

"You're a lousy drunk!"

"I know." Mac put his hand on his stomach. "I think I'm sick." He threw up on the bed.

Melinda rolled off on the other said and glared at him. "Just look what you did!" she said.

Mac smiled. "Well, it's not like you don't have plenty of other rooms."

Mac weaved his way to the door. He thought he got more pleasure out of that than he did the sex. Melinda came over to him and put her arms around him. "Don't you want to share a night of passion?" she asked as she rubbed his stomach and tried to move her hands down further.

Mac turned around and looked at her as she continued to try and seduce him. "We don't have to be lonely tonight," she said.

"You'll always be lonely, Melinda," Mac said. "You don't know how to love."

Mac pushed her hands away from him. "Good night," he said and went out the door.

Melinda was furious. She went out the door and shoved him against the wall which was quite easy since he was drunk. "If you don't give me what I want, I'll tell Thomas what happened," she said. "I'll tell him that you seduced me and raped me!"

Mac leaned toward her and she thought he would kiss her. "I've got news for you," Mac said. "He won't believe you and besides that, he told me that he loves you. I shouldn't have given in to you today but I was lonely. I think I'm thinking better while I'm drunk."

"I don't like rejection," Melinda said. "I mean, there are plenty of men who would like to have your opportunity right now."

"Probably, but they're just as cold hearted as you…or stupid."

Mac started on toward his room weaving. Melinda glared at his back. "You'll be sorry," she said.

"I don't think I will. Thomas will be back in the morning."

Melinda watched Mac go on into his room. She was not ready to give up yet. She would wait until he was settled down. She would get what she wanted…

Mac got undressed and got into bed. He did not care about wearing anything to bed. He knew he was going to have a serious hangover in the morning. He could not remember much of what happened. He knew the bouncer hand gotten him out to the cab. He would have to go and get that motorcycle in the morning…

Don Flack was sitting at his desk when someone came in that he had not seen in a long time. "Marty?" he said. "What are you doing here?" Don stood up and shook his hand. "You still playing bouncer out there at that crazy bar?"

"Yeah, Don," Marty replied. "How have you been?"

"Alright."

Marty sat down in a chair at Don's desk. "I hear your boss is missing," he said.

Don looked at him a moment and then nodded. "Yeah, he's been missing for a while," he said. "We don't have a clue as to where he is but…" Don knew he was not supposed to tell anyone about the fact that Mac was the jewel thief. He looked at Marty. "What brings you here?"

Marty leaned on the desk. "Can I see a picture of your boss?" he asked. "What's his name?"

"Mac Taylor," Don said with a scowl. He took a picture of Mac from his desk and gave it to Marty.

Marty stared at it a moment and then looked at Don. He turned the picture around. "He was at the bar tonight, Don," he said.

Don almost stood up. "What!" He looked around them as a lot of people looked that way. He took a deep breath and leaned on the desk. "What?" he whispered.

"He was at the bar. He got stone drunk and when he was babbling he said he was the head of the crime lab and I didn't believe him of course, but then he said, 'oh yeah, I'm a jewel thief'…it was like he wasn't sure who he was. I've seen a lot of drunks and I've heard them talk out of their heads but I've never heard anything quite like that."

"So, where is he?"

"The bartender called him a cab."

"Where did he take him?"

"He gave me an address." Marty told Don the address.

Don stared at it and then looked at Marty. "You have no idea how much you have helped us," Don said.

"He left a motorcycle at the bar and he'll be coming back in the morning to get it."

Don frowned. "In the morning?"

"Yes. He couldn't drive it. I put it away to keep it for him."

Don stood up. "Marty, you may have saved Mac's life," he said. He went around the desk. "You keep this to yourself," he whispered. "This is a sensitive case. Just act like everything's normal. Does anyone else know about this?"

"No, just you." Marty stared at Don. "What happened to him?"

"We think…" Don looked around them. "I'll let you know. We can't let this leak out."

"Right. I understand."

"I'll be there in the morning."

"Alright."

Don watched Marty leave and then he got the picture of Mac and hurried to the elevator. He had to tell Jo about this…


	10. Chapter 10

**Love all your reviews. Hope that you will all send a review! :D Hope you enjoy this chapter! I think we are about to get to the end? Or maybe not! :D miss37**

Mac was asleep when Melinda came into his room. He was lying on his back in bed. She walked over to the bed and dropped her robe as she crawled into the bed. "Mac," she whispered. She thought she probably should have changed his name but she could not think of one that was better. She rubbed his chest. "Wake up."

Mac rolled over on his side and took a deep breath. Melinda could smell the alcohol on his breath. She moved closer to him so that he could feel her body against his. "Mac," she whispered again.

Mac's arm slid around her. "Claire," he whispered. "I love you."

"I love you too," Melinda whispered. "Let's make love."

Melinda knew who Claire was. That was his late wife. She did not know how he was remembering anything about that. She thought some of his suppressed memories must be surfacing while he was sleeping. However, she felt his arms slide around her and he was so gentle she could not believe how different it was. It was more like the way…She remembered when Mac had told her that Thomas loved her. She thought Mac must really think she was his wife, Claire.

Don Flack came out of the elevator at the lab practically running. "Danny!" he exclaimed.

Danny came from the lab and saw Don running that way. "What's going on?" he asked.

"Let's go where no one can hear us."

Don followed Danny to the computer lab where Adam was still there of course. Sheldon came in also. Don looked at them and they were all wondering what had him so excited. He held the picture of Mac up. "I know where he is!" Don exclaimed.

Danny, Sheldon and Adam all looked surprised. "Where?" Danny asked.

Don thought he would explode. There was so much information and he wanted to let it all spill out at once. "Marty, my friend who works over at the Last Hitch Saloon came to see me," he said. "Mac was at that bar tonight!"

Danny and the others were completely flabbergasted. "Where is he now?" Danny asked.

"Marty said that Mac got stone cold drunk at that bar and he had to get him out to a cab. He says that Mac said he was the head of the crime lab and he told him he didn't believe him and then Mac told him he was a jewel thief. And just guess what address he told him to take him too!"

Danny almost smiled. "Melinda Holmes' castle," he said.

"Exactly! And not only that…Mac rode a motorcycle to that bar and he's coming back to get it in the morning!"

"This is luck!"

"Yeah!" Don said. He looked at his watch. "I guess we should get some rest but I don't think I could sleep if I tried now!"

Danny thought a moment. "I have to let Jo know what's going on," he said. "This is going to blow her mind."

When Danny told Jo what had happened, she jumped completely out of the bed. "I will be there in a few minutes!" Jo said. She threw her phone down. She got a quick shower and told Ellie that she was leaving and ran out the door. She barely remembered to lock all the dead bolts. She hurried down to her car and rushed to the precinct.

Don and the others were waiting for Jo when she came in. "Are you sure?" she asked when she walked in.

"Positive," Don replied. "It was him."

Jo took a deep breath. "I want to go out there and storm that castle and get him out of there!" she said.

"I think we should wait until he's away from there to make sure he's not in any danger."

Jo nodded. She could not believe this. "So we have been right all along," she said. "We need to tell the commissioner about this."

"I guess this puts out our plan to trap him with jewels," Don said.

"I guess so."

"So how many of us need to be there in the morning."

"You, Danny and I will go," Jo said. "Let's just keep this quiet so no one knows about it yet but I'll let the Commissioner know."

Jo went to her office. She could hardly get herself calmed down. They had finally found him. She got her phone and called the commissioner and told him what was going on. He was surprised himself. "Be careful in that situation," he said. "If Mac doesn't know who he is, he may fight. You don't want to hurt him."

"We'll be careful, sir. We'll have a plan before we go in there."

"Let me know how it goes."

Jo put her phone away. They had to plan this carefully. The Commissioner was right, Mac might try to fight if he did not know who he was…and there was no other explanation for his behavior. She had never seen Mac less than sober and he would never steal anything.

The next morning, Don went to the bar just before it opened. Marty was already there. "He hasn't been here yet, has he?" Don asked.

"No," Marty replied. "He could never get the motorcycle until we're here."

"Right." Don looked around them. "Don't let anyone know what's going on here. We have to do this as quietly as possible. We don't want to lose him or have to hurt him to get him under control."

Marty shook his head. "What do you think happened to him?"

"We think this woman has drugged him and brainwashed him somehow. She's a chemist."

"So when are you going to get her?"

"After we get Mac. She doesn't know anything about this because we've kept it out of the news."

"I'll help you all I can," Marty said.

"Thanks."

Don was dressed in a blue t-shirt and jeans so he would not look conspicuous. He went into the bar and sat at a table. "Let me know when he shows up," he said to Marty.

"Will do," Marty replied. "But you'll probably see him. He'll have to come inside."

Soon, Danny Messer arrived. He walked in wearing a black t-shirt and black jeans. He took a stool at the bar. Not long after that, Jo arrived. She was wearing jeans and a red tank top. They all had their badges hidden and their weapons concealed so no one would get suspicious. Don hoped no one recognized him. He had put so many people in jail he was afraid someone here could be a criminal that he had put away.

Mac woke up feeling like he had done just what he did…got drunk out of his mind. His head felt like it was twice its size and his stomach was not happy either. He went into the bathroom and threw up. He leaned on the toilet and groaned. "I should never drink," he said. He got in the shower and then got dressed. He had to go to that bar and get the motorcycle this morning.

Mac went downstairs and got some coffee. He leaned on the counter in the kitchen. He felt like he could go back to sleep but he had to get out of here. Melinda came into the kitchen. She stared at Mac a moment. She wondered if he knew what they had done the night before. She knew he had thought he was with his wife. She did not understand that kind of love but she knew it was different and she wanted Thomas to get home today. "Morning," she said.

Mac looked at her. "Morning," he said. He sipped his coffee. "I'm sorry I got drunk. I was just…I don't know."

"Oh, don't apologize. I've gotten drunk before."

"I have to go back and get the motorcycle today."

Melinda's smile faded. "Where is it?" she asked.

"I left it at the bar. I couldn't exactly drive it when I left. I came home in a cab."

"Right. Just make sure you bring it back in good condition."

"I will."

Melinda got herself a cup of coffee. She stared at Mac as she thought about last night. She could not stop thinking about it. She knew that she was just like Mac had said she was…a cold blooded woman and she did not know what love was…but she thought she was learning.

Mac noticed how quiet Melinda was this morning. "What's on your mind?" he asked.

"Have you ever been in love?" Melinda asked just to see what he would say.

"Yes I have but she died."

"You really loved her, didn't you?"

"Yes, I did."

Mac looked at her. "Why do you ask?" he asked.

"You told me last night that Thomas loved me," Melinda said. "It's different than what we did yesterday, isn't it?"

Mac set his coffee down. "I have to get going."

Melinda stopped him. "Isn't it?"

Mac looked at her. "Yes, it's different. I'm not in love with you and you…well, you know what I think of you."

"You might be surprised."

Mac walked on out the door and went to his room. He called a cab since he would be riding the motorcycle back. He went downstairs and waited for the cab. Just as the cab arrived, Thomas also arrived. "Morning," Thomas said. "Where are you going?"

"I have to go and pick up the motorcycle," Mac replied.

"What?"

"It's a long story. I'll tell you when I get back."

"Okay. I'm tired."

Mac got in the cab and headed for the bar where he had left the motorcycle. He did not remember much about last night. He remembered going to the bar and leaving and remembered getting back home and when he was in Melinda's room. He almost laughed at himself for puking on her bed but she deserved it. She had tried to seduce him again but he did not give in to her that time. He did not remember anything after that but he supposed he went to bed because he woke up there this morning.

Don and the others were still waiting, hoping that Mac would show up. Don knew Mac must have a hangover this morning. He thought maybe it would be later when he would show up but they would have to stay here all day if that was what it took. They had to get Mac out of that situation…


	11. Chapter 11

**Please send reviews. :) miss37**

When Mac walked into the bar, Jo thought she would burst into tears. She covered her mouth and tried to keep herself composed. She had not thought she would be this overwhelmed. She fanned her face with a napkin as she watched Mac walk over to the bar.

"I need to pick up my motorcycle," Mac said. "I left it here last night."

"Right," the bartender said. "Hey, Marty, that guy with the motorcycle is here."

Marty came over to the bar, glancing at Don. Don was watching as Marty went over to Mac and they started outside. Marty had told Don where they would be going and how to get there from inside. As soon as Mac was out the door, Don, Danny and Jo jumped up and ran for the door behind the bar that led to the storeroom. "You okay?" Danny asked as he looked at Jo.

"Yes," Jo replied. "I just lost it for a minute."

They went into the store room and saw the motorcycle. They hid so that Mac would not see them as soon as he came in. They heard someone unlocking the door and could hear Marty talking. The door opened and Marty and Mac came in. "There she is," Marty said.

Mac walked over to the motorcycle and got the helmet. Then Jo stepped out so he could see her. "Mac," she said.

Mac was startled. He backed up a step. "Who are you?" he asked.

"It's me, Jo. Mac, we want to help you."

Mac backed up another step and Don and Danny came out. "Mac, just take it easy," Don said.

Suddenly, Mac turned and ran. Don grabbed his radio off his side as they went after Mac. "He's running!" Don exclaimed.

Don, Danny and Jo got out into the alley and saw Mac running toward the left. They went after him. Mac ran all the way to the end of the alley and ran across the street and into the next alley. Don and the others were running and trying to catch up.

Don started to get closer to him as Mac turned down another alley. "Mac!" Don yelled. "Stop!"

Mac was scared to death. He ran down the next alley and darted into an old hotel building. He ran up the stairs and Don was coming after him and Danny and Jo were not far behind. Mac got into one of the hotel rooms and locked the door. He ran over to the window but he could not raise it. Don kicked the door open. As he came into the room, Mac whirled around and drew a weapon.

Don pulled his weapon out as did Jo and Danny. "Mac!" Don said. "Put the gun down and let us help you!"

Mac's hand was shaking. "Get away from me!" he yelled. "Stop talking to me like you know me!"

"Mac, we do know you," Jo said.

Mac stared at her. "You were at the house before!" he said.

"Yes, and we were looking for you."

Don put his weapon away. "Mac, you can't do this," he said as he stepped closer to him.

Mac aimed the weapon at Don. "Don't come any closer!" Mac said with his hand shaking. "Just go away!"

"We're not going to let you go." Don stepped closer. "I don't believe you can shoot me."

"You wanta bet!" Mac shot up at the ceiling and then aimed the weapon at Don again. "Stay away!"

Jo realized Mac was opening a pouch on his belt and she saw him taking a pill out. "Don, he's taking something!" she yelled.

Don forgot about the weapon as he saw Mac put something into his mouth. He tackled Mac and grabbed his throat so he could not swallow the pill. "Spit it out!" Don yelled.

Danny got over to them. "Turn him over!" he yelled.

They turned Mac over as Don kept holding his throat to keep him from swallowing that pill. He shook Mac. Danny stuck his finger in Mac's mouth and got the pill out. By this time, Mac was almost passed out from Don holding his throat. They all relaxed a bit and tried to get their breath back and get their fear under control. "He was gonna commit suicide," Danny said.

Don thought he would burst into tears. He picked Mac up and hugged him as the others got around them. "Well, he's safe now," Jo said as she was crying. She could not believe how close they came to losing him.

"Let's get him up on the bed," Danny said.

They got Mac up and laid him on the bed. Don made sure there were no more pills in that pouch but there was nothing. Just then, the hotel owner came in. "Hey," he said. "What's going on in here?"

Don showed him his badge. "Police business," he said.

Don called in the emergency as he looked out the window and took a deep breath. He was glad this was over and now they would go and get that woman too and he was sure they would find the jewels there too. Melinda Holmes thought she was invincible and untouchable but she would find out different. She had messed with the wrong person now.

Don put his phone away and realized Mac was stirring. Suddenly, he sat straight up on the bed. He tried to get off the bed but Don and Danny kept him on it. "Stay still," Don said.

"Let me go!" Mac said, almost begging. "You have to let me go! I have to get back to Melinda!"

"No," Danny said. "You relax. We're going to get you some help."

Mac tried to get away from them again. He got his arms away from them and grabbed the knife off his side. "NO!" Don yelled as he realized Mac was going to try and cut his wrists.

Don and Danny grabbed Mac and wrestled him down on the bed. "Let me go!" Mac yelled.

Just then, Jo came back into the room and saw what was going on. "Mac!" she yelled as she got over to the bed. "Mac, stop it!"

Don and Danny were having a hard time keeping him under control. They finally managed to get the knife from him and just then, the paramedics came in. Mac was screaming and would not give in. "We'll have to sedate him," one of the paramedics said.

Don and Danny held Mac while the paramedic gave him a shot in the leg. Jo leaned over Mac with tears in her eyes. "Calm down," she said.

Mac stared into her face as the sedative started to take effect. "Jo," he said.

"Yes, Mac, it's me."

"I'm sorry."

"You're going to be okay, Mac."

"What happened? Where have you been?"

Jo rubbed his hair. "Don't you worry about anything. Everything will be okay."

Mac closed his eyes and Jo started to cry then. She looked at Don. "He's still in there," she said.

The paramedics got Mac onto a stretcher. When he was in the ambulance, Jo looked at Don and Danny with a serious, angry look. "Now, we're going after that woman," she said.

Don and Danny followed Jo as she headed for the Avalanche. They knew Sheldon was going to be at that hospital when Mac arrived and he would take care of him. Jo called the commissioner and let him know what was going on. "The warrants are in order," Commissioner Reagan said. "There's one for her arrest and one for the search."

Jo put her phone away. They went to the precinct and picked up the warrants and then headed for the house. Lindsey had joined them when they left this time. She was angry too and she was ready to take down this woman and all her associates.

They arrived at the castle and Don got out and went to the guard at the gate. He showed him his badge. "Open that gate!" Don demanded. "And you make sure you don't make any phone calls!" He left an officer there to guard that while he went on to the house with Jo and the others.

They drove up to the front of the castle and walked up to the door. Don tried the door and it was not locked so they walked in. They all drew their weapons as there were two body guards in the front room. "Freeze! Police!" Don said.

The bodyguards drew their weapons but Don and the others shot first. Jo and Lindsey headed up the stairs to see if Melinda was up there. They knew she must know something was going on now and she would be trying to get away. They moved down the hall and checked two rooms…one of them being an office. Jo wondered if the jewels were in there but they went on down to the next room. Jo turned the knob and shoved the door open. They found Melinda Holmes in there with a man whom they had not seen. "Freeze!" Jo said. "N.Y.P.D.!"

Melinda glared at Jo and Lindsey. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"You're under arrest."

"For what?"

"Get up and get on some clothes!" Jo looked at the man who was in the bed. "You too!"

When Melinda and Thomas were dressed, Jo and Lindsey put cuffs on them and told them their rights. "You have nothing on me!" Melinda said. "You have no right to be here!"

"Oh yes we do," Jo said. "We have a warrant to search this house and I think we're going to find some interesting things here."

Melinda glared at her. "I want my lawyer."

"You're going to need it."

When they had searched the castle, which took all of a day, they not only found the jewels that had been stolen but they found other jewels that had gone missing from other places too. They also found where Mac had been strapped to the chair and they found the drugs that she had given him to control him. They had a lot of evidence to analyze when they got to the lab. Jo called Sheldon to find out how Mac was.

"He's resting now," Sheldon said. "He's definitely been programmed. A psychiatrist has seen him today and he says Mac has been not only hypnotized with drugs but he's been traumatized as well but he thinks he can recover with some therapy and when he figures out how to deprogram him."

"Thanks, Sheldon," Jo replied. "Let me know if anything happens."

"He screamed a lot when he woke up here but when the psychiatrist got him calmed down, he could actually talk to him as himself. It's just strange, Jo. It's like she created another personality in him or something. I've never seen anything like it."

"That was what the bouncer said."

"There's no way Mac knew what he was doing when he robbed that place. This is the most solid insanity defense I have ever seen."

"Good. That's good news right now."

Jo and the others analyzed the evidence in the lab. Lindsey analyzed DNA samples that they had found in the rooms and she was surprised at the results. She just put it in the file and did not say anything. She would tell it all once she had everything done.

When all the evidence was done, they had a solid case against Melinda Holmes. She was in the interrogation room. Don and Jo went in there to talk to her. Her lawyer was there, however. "You have to release my client," the lawyer said.

"You just settle down," Don said. "We're not releasing anyone. Your client here is in a lot of trouble."

"For what?"

Don and Jo sat down. "We're going to tell you," Jo said. "First of all, for being in possession of stolen property." She laid a picture of the stolen jewels on the table. "She was in possession of thirty million dollars worth of stolen jewels and her fingerprints were all over them."

Melinda looked at the picture and then at Jo. "Those were given to me," she said. "How was I supposed to know they were stolen?"

Don almost laughed. "You're kidding, right?" he asked. "You expect us to believe that?"

"I didn't steal them."

"Well, that brings us to your next charge," Jo said. "You kidnapped Detective Taylor and you drugged him and manipulated him into stealing those jewels for you. Don't deny it because he has been evaluated by a psychiatrist and we found the drugs and where you had him held captive."

"I don't have anything else to day," Melinda said. "So it was an experiment. All scientists experiment."

"Is that all he was to you?" Jo asked. She glared at Melinda. "How did you convince him to sleep with you?"

Melinda smiled a smug smile at Jo. "Well, I didn't have to do much convincing," she said.

Jo was boiling mad. She knew that woman had manipulated Mac into doing things he would not have done otherwise. He had not even slept with her yet.

Don got up. "Get up," he said to Melinda. "You're under arrest." He read her rights again as he put handcuffs on here.

"Well, there's one thing Mac taught me," she said. "I learned what real love is…but I guess it's too late."

Jo watched as Don took her out. She wondered what she meant by that. She and Lindsey had found her in bed with that Thomas guy. He was in a lot of trouble too.

Jo left the interrogation room. She was glad this was over. She wanted to go to Mac now. She took her folder back up to her office and filed it. Then she got ready to go to the hospital. All the others were ready to go too. They were glad Mac was safe and the owner of the jewels would get his jewels back when the case was over. They supposed he could rest easier tonight since his property was secure.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter. This will be the last one for a while, I guess. Got to work on college assignments again. :) Thanks for all the reviews and thanks for reading. miss37**

He had been in the hospital for two months. Jo was on her way to pick him up today. She had been to see him every day…unless she was working a case and could not get there to see him. On those days, she had called him. Today, he was getting out and they were going on a cruise. They had been planning it for a few weeks and it was all set now. Jo was determined that Mac was not going to set his foot inside that lab until he had an extended vacation. He had told her that he thought he had been away long enough but she threw that scenario out. After all, he had been the captive of a mad woman who hypnotized him and brainwashed him into stealing jewels for her and no telling what else. Jo did not know all the details of what happened to Mac and he had not seemed to want to share everything.

Jo arrived at the hospital where Mac had been staying the last two months, which was a mental health hospital. He had gone through a lot since he was found in the clutches of Melinda Holmes. The psychiatrist had finally managed to help him find himself again.

Mac remembered a lot of what had happened but he could not remember everything. He remembered stealing those jewels and feeling like it was just exactly what he ought to do. He could not understand that. It puzzled him and he also remembered that day with Melinda. He could not believe he had actually done that but it was in his memory. Then again, there were a lot of things in his memory that never happened, like that trip to Brazil. The psychiatrist could not take all that out but he could help Mac regain his own memories.

Mac folded his arms as he looked out the window. It gave him an eerie feeling to think that someone could do that to him. He heard someone knock on his room door. He turned toward the door and said, "Come in."

The door opened and Jo came in. She smiled at him. "How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Okay, I guess," Mac replied.

Jo walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek. "Are you ready for our vacation?"

Mac considered that as he folded his arms again. "I don't know, Jo."

"Mac, we planned this trip. It will do you good. You don't need to just go back to work."

Mac nodded. "I know."

"And you need away from home for a while. It's all set. Ellie is going to stay with my sister while we're gone and we're going to have a good time."

Mac looked at her. He could see the sincerity in Jo's eyes. "I know," he said.

Jo hugged him. "Are you ready to get out of here?" she asked.

Mac was not sure how to answer that either. He had felt secure here and he was not sure how he would feel if he went outside the hospital grounds. "Jo, I'm not sure I'm ready," he said.

Jo held his hands in hers. "Mac, you have to get your life back," she said. "I'm going to help you find it." She touched his face. "I want you to find it so we can go on with what we had found before."

Mac frowned. She did not know what he had done with Melinda. "What if we can't?" he asked.

"We can."

They got Mac's bags and headed out the door. One of Mac's nurse's was in the hall. "Hey, Man, I'm glad you're getting out of here," he said and offered his hand to Mac.

Mac shook his hand and the nurse could tell he was nervous. "Don't worry about nothing," he said. "You gonna be okay."

Mac nodded. "Thanks."

Mac followed Jo and checked out of the hospital. He watched the door open with a click and Jo walked out. He followed her trying not to think of leaving his safety zone as he heard the door lock click shut behind him. The next door was the door to the outside. It buzzed as they were let out. Mac looked at the bright sunny day out there. He supposed he should be happy to get out but he was nervous. Of course, he had the phone number of his therapist so that if he needed him he could call. That was not much comfort, however.

Jo led Mac out to her car and they put his luggage in. Jo unlocked the doors and they got in. Jo looked at Mac. "Don't be nervous," she said.

"I'm trying not to be," Mac replied.

Jo could not imagine what it would be like to go through something like Mac had been through and leave the hospital like this, but she knew he had to get out of there and get back to life. She cranked the car and headed for Mac's apartment. Mac looked out the window as they were on their way and looked at the buildings as they got back into the city. He loved New York but it looked scary right now.

They soon arrived at Mac's apartment and carried his luggage in. "There," Jo said as she set the suitcases down in his room. "What have you got in there?" she asked.

Mac smiled as he set the other two down. "Well, everything that was brought to me," he said.

Jo put her hands on her hips. "So, what do you want to eat more than anything?" she asked.

Mac thought a moment. He had not thought of that. "How about pizza?" he asked.

Jo smiled. "If that is what you want, that is what you shall have," she said. "Do you want to eat here or do you want to go out?"

Mac considered that. "I don't know," he said.

Jo walked over to him. "Why don't we go out?" she asked.

Mac looked into her eyes. He remembered how he had felt about Jo before his ordeal. He started to touch her face but he pulled his hand away. Jo grabbed his hand and held it to her cheek. "Mac, don't be afraid of me," she said.

Mac swallowed. "I'm not, Jo," he said. "I just feel…I don't know how to explain it."

Jo was not sure she should but she moved closer to him and kissed him gently. Mac stared at her a moment. He wondered what she would think if she knew what he had done. Jo touched his face. "Mac, don't you want to talk more about what happened?" she asked. "So we can get it out in the open and let it go into the past?"

"What if you don't like what I tell you?" Mac asked.

"Mac, I don't like anything that woman did to you. She manipulated you, caused you to do things against your values and morals. So help me, if she had pulled a gun on me, I would have shot her, and the very nerve of her saying that you had shown her what love is."

Mac scowled. "I didn't love her," he said. "And I never told her that." Mac walked over to the window and looked out. "I let her seduce me one day while I was there."

Jo walked over to him. "It doesn't matter, Mac," she said.

Mac looked at her. "Yes, it does matter."

"I didn't mean it that way. You were not thinking right."

"Is that an excuse?"

"It is if it's a good enough reason to steal thirty million dollars worth of jewels and shoot two people."

Mac thought about that a moment. "I guess you're right," he said.

"I know I am. Don't let this bother you. It won't change how I feel about you."

Mac looked at her. "And how do you feel about me?"

Jo folded her arms. "I'll tell you this, the days you were gone were the most miserable of my life," she said.

"They were miserable to me too," Mac said. "But I remember dreaming about you once. I didn't even know who you were but when I saw you at that house I knew you were the woman I dreamed about but Melinda kept me from seeing you or talking to you…for obvious reasons."

"Oh, that witch." Jo shook her head. "I hope I never see her again."

"You're not the only one."

Jo clapped her hands together. "So, we're going out for pizza?" she asked.

Mac thought a moment. "Sure, why not?" he said. "I think I'm ready to go." He felt better since he let Jo know about that.

"Great! I'll be back to pick you up later. You'll have plenty of time to get freshened up and everything."

Mac's smile faded a little as he thought of her leaving him alone but he would have to be alone sometimes. "Okay," he agreed.

Jo left and grabbed her phone as she got into the elevator. She called Don and told him that she had gotten Mac to agree to go out for pizza. "Great," Don said. "I'll let everybody know and we'll all be there."

"Okay," Jo said. She was excited about the whole thing. Mac needed to be with his friends and they were going to get his mind off the situation he had been in.

Later that evening, Jo came to pick Mac up. He was dressed in blue jeans and a green t-shirt. Jo smiled at him. She was wearing jeans and a green t-shirt too. "I think we were thinking alike," she said.

Mac smiled. "Looks like it," he replied. "I can change if you want me to."

"Absolutely not. Let's act perfectly like we intended to be dressed alike." Jo grabbed his arm and they headed for the elevator. "We're going to have a great time."

Mac smiled. "I believe you."

When they arrived at the pizza parlor, Mac was surprised to see all the others from the lab there. He smiled as they all greeted him with hugs and handshakes. They took a booth that was big enough for them all and surrounded Mac so that he would feel safe and secure with his friends. They ordered three large pizzas and talked and laughed until the pizzas came. "Mac gets the first piece," Jo announced. "He's the head of this family." She looked at Mac. "And we are a family."

Mac looked at her and the others. "Thanks for not giving up on me," he said. He reached for a piece of pizza and the cheese stretched. "Mmm, this looks good after eating all that hospital food."

Everyone got a piece and they talked and ate. Mac could not remember the last time he had so much fun talking and eating with friends. Sid was there as well. "I had the strangest corpse in the morgue today," he said.

"Oh, let's not go there," Sheldon said shaking his head. "I would rather eat without talking about human flesh."

"Oh, come on!" Don said. "You just want to gross all of us out who don't stay in there."

"No telling how long it's been since old Flack there has been in the morgue," Danny pointed out. "I think he should have to visit there once in a while."

"No, thanks. I'll just take your word for it and whoever else goes down there."

"It's not that bad," Sid said. "It's not like the person can fuss at you or anything."

"Oh, don't forget the time the corpse wasn't dead," Mac said.

Sid looked at Mac. "Oh, that has happened more than once. There's nothing like starting to cut into a corpse and all of a sudden they start coughing or something. I'm just glad they did it before I opened them up."

"Can we talk about something else?" Don asked.

"Are you guys working on a case?" Mac asked.

"Not right now," Jo replied. "We're in kind of a lull and I'll take it that way."

"He was just testing us, Jo," Lindsey said. "He was wondering if we left the lab unattended."

Jo looked at Mac. "Oh, you didn't wonder that, did you?"

"Well, I wouldn't put it like that," Mac said. "I just wondered who was there if you're all here."

"Even we deserve a break once in a while."

Mac enjoyed listening to them all talk and laugh. When they were done eating, they went to the game room to play pool. Mac had not played pool in years but he had a great time and then they took him to a movie which turned out to be a thriller. "Will you guys please refrain from analyzing the crime scene on the movie this time?" Mac asked.

"Aw you just want to take all the fun out of it," Don said.

"No, I just want to enjoy the movie without being told everything that was wrong about the murder."

"You know you can't watch a movie like this and not think about it," Jo said.

Mac folded his arms. "I suppose not but we can still be quiet."

When the movie was over, Jo took Mac back to his apartment. They stopped at the door. "Thanks, Jo," Mac said. "I had a great time."

Jo smiled and put her arms around his neck. "I did too and we're going to have even more fun on that cruise."

Mac smiled and kissed her. "I look forward to it."

"Good night."

"Be careful."

"Don't worry, I have my weapon with me," Jo said.

Mac watched her walk to the elevator. "Call me when you get home," he said.

Jo looked around at him. "I will."

Mac went inside and got ready for bed. He yawned as he got under the covers and stretched out. It had really been a fun night…


End file.
